Gold Roger high, Female Luffy is a mafia boss?
by TheeCritic
Summary: Luffy is a girl...named Lucy? she and her brother are separated Lucy has to go against her demanding grandfather, and become what She (he?) wants to be...double genderbender. Pairings: Ace/lu bit of Zolu? maleharem/luffy. sorry If my grammar is bad. Reviews are loved!
1. General prologue: first day

**Disclaimer:Obviously I don't own one piece**

**AU: A life of a female gang leader**

**Pairings: Female LuffyXAce and one-sided ZoroX luffy probably…law and luffy and most of the guys at school X female luffy, robin, and nami…might be a bit of yaoi. I'm not good at writing mature stuff…so don't judge :D Also I made Ace one year younger than he really is so that he could be with luffy/lucy. also this is with a world where devil fruits do exist. yes I did make Hancock a male…cause it wouldn't work if she were a girl…also sorry if they are OOC-out of character…might be genderbender and this chapter will not have perspective and details. this will just be a generalization of Lucy and Ace's first day, Next chapters will be with perspective…**

It was the first day of school…in other words, it was just a normal day at Gold Roger High. At least it was, until 2 new students were introduced. Gold Roger High almost never got new students because of its bad reputation and extremely strange students, so this was an exciting event, But before we get into that, let's go back to the beginning of the day. Nami had walked with Robin, Usopp, and Zoro like any other normal day. And of course let's not exclude the noodle-like substance approaching the group with heart eyes.

"Good Morning my lovely angelic Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan!….oh and the other shitty creatures on the side." said Sanji as he quickly switched from his lovesick look, to his usual scowl as he glanced at the 2 male figures disapprovingly.

"Oi! at least say our names!" Usopp said, narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

Zoro turned to glare at the smoking blonde-haired chef, "Should you really be smoking so close to the school, stupid hentai cook?"

"Ehhh, what did you say, you shitty marimo head?"

"I said, should you really be smoking?" Zoro spat, while pulling his swords out of their sheaths.

"Ughh, I can smoke when I want to, you bastard!" Sanji shouted back, raising his leg.

The two started fighting. A storm of angry slashes and kicks were seen from Robin's peripheral vision.

"You two shouldn't be fighting on your first day of school…and good morning to you too, Sanji." she had said, giving him her usual polite smile as she crossed the street, went onto the school grounds, and slowly walked towards the main entrance.

After hearing Robin reply, Sanji suddenly went back to his usual lovesick mode, ignoring Zoro, "Oh I love my lovely ladies!" he shouted, in fluent english as he followed Robin like a puppy dog, causing Zoro to sigh at the unfinished fight as he continued to stroll on with Usopp following closely behind.

It was unusual to see that Nami had paid no attention to the fighting cook and swordsman, She was usually the one to intervene on their fights, but today, instead of beating them senseless, she was staring at a sleek black limousine with flames painted on it. It was parked near the side of the school, so it must have been a student's. A man with a white vest was sitting in it, while talking on the phone.

"_Weird….nobody in our school owns a limo except for Kaya, Vivi, and Hancock, and this doesn't look like any of theirs_." she thought as she followed the others inside the school.

Gold Roger High was larger than most other schools. The reason, being how Gold Roger High had started out as a prestigious school collecting those few students who were more bright and talented than others, but after an incident that was never really cleared up, the school ended up becoming a school that was a backup choice for students and also parents. It was estimated to be about the size of a small airport.

Devil fruit users were common in the school, but they were prohibited to use their powers in classrooms. but surprisingly, they were allowed to use them in the gym room, lunch room, and the school grounds.

The school had been named after a man named Gold D. Roger. Gold D. Roger had become the world's most wanted Mafia leader, and richest businessman 20 years ago. The current Principal, Rayleigh had been a close friend of Gold D. Roger and was rumored to be Gold Roger's right hand man in the mafia, of course, now Rayleigh was old and was no longer dangerous…at least that was what lots of people said, but Nami had always felt like the old man had a strange glint in his eyes that caused her to shiver.

* * *

{Robin was a senior, so she had left towards the senior building, called building D, the rest of them were sophomores, so they walked towards building B. 4 buildings are arranged in a circle and 1 building is in the middle. Only the gym, lunch room, and AP room is shared among the 4 grades. They are located in the middle building. Actually several students have classes in the other buildings. For example, Ace has the same classes as Lucy, so for half the classes, Lucy is in the Senior building, and half of the other classes are in the Sophomore building}

The group had idly walked around building B before they had reached a 4 way intersection near the back of the school.

"Hey Usopp? What class do you have first?"

"Umm…I think I have English first"

"Oh me too! how about you guys?"Nami said as she glanced at Zoro and Sanji who were glaring at each other. But they quickly stopped when they saw Nami's dark gaze fall on them.

"Uh I have french" {Sanji speaking}

"And I have Math." {Zoro speaking}

"Ok then I think we'll be splitting here, See ya' later guys!"

"Ok, Bye Nami-swan!"

Zoro grunted in reply as he walked on towards his math class with the 3 kendo swords he owned hanging from his waist.

"Uh Zoro. First, your math classroom is the other way, Second , shouldn't you leave your swords in your locker?"

Zoro turned beet red as he turned 180 degrees and started walking towards the general direction of his classroom, muttering,"God women, why should you care whether I bring my swords to class or not?"

"…well I'm just saying that you probably shouldn't make Buggy angry again...remember what happened last year." Nami said quietly, knowing that Zoro had just said that out of embarrassment for heading the wrong way.

Zoro shivered as he remembered the incident that had happened when they all were freshman...Was it really legal for teachers to have guns and bombs stored conveniently in their desk? Zoro shook his head, forcing himself to forget the incident as he continued to walk towards the general direction that Nami had pointed out before.

"_He is definitely going to get lost in less than 2 minutes and he's going to somehow defy every single scientific law and end up in the other side of the building, on the third floor_." Nami thought, sweat-dropping, as she started at the green-haired swordsman slowly walking away, already straying from his original course.

* * *

Nami and Usopp walked into room A-56 and they were greeted by a cute little boy/reindeer named Choppy. Well actually his real name was Tony Tony Chopper. Choppy was only a nickname. They had nicknamed him Choppy last year because of his choppy soft brown hair {well that was only when he was not using his devil fruit powers}

Choppy dream was to become a doctor. That was surprising considering that he was only 14 {because he had skipped a grade before}, and also that Choppy was a reindeer. Well, more specifically, a talking human reindeer.

~.*~~~~~~~*.~

This year, Nami had a rowdy and ecstatic group of kids in her class. Glancing around the room, Nami noticed a handsome guy sitting in the back. He was not wearing a uniform and he had cross-shaped earrings on. His vest was unbuttoned and his hair was long and messy, compared to the other boys in class.

Nami recognized him...he was the most handsome guy at school. His name was Boa Hancock? Hancock had glanced in her direction and she blushed under his steady gaze, but he rolled his eyes and gave her a look of disdain. Seeing this, Nami frowned. Hancock sure didn't seem like a nice guy and she decided that she didn't like him at all.

Then she noticed the guy named Bellamy, a blonde-haired man with crazy-looking eyes, who was rumored to be on drugs, and also a fishman, called Arlong…Wait, Arlong…Wait...he was here? Nami shivered as she fought to forget him and turned back to Usopp and Choppy. The three soon began a friendly conversation with each other.

After talking for a bit, the bell rang and the teacher came in, breathing hard, like he was running just moments ago. Nami had carefully examined him. He was a fairly tall man with short messy red hair. His jacket was carelessly flung over his shoulder, and his clothes were wrinkled.

The most prominent features on his face were the 3 large scars on his eye. He had a big and goofy grin on his face as he introduced himself as Mr. Shanks, but he told us to just call him Shanks. He seemed like a nice and casual guy, but his way of talking was weird…His words were all rather slurred and he was laughing a bit too much. He talked like he was….drunk?

"Oh yes class, today we-have two new students…aha ha ha..

The entire class seemed to perk up. New students? That was rare for this school of gangsters, outcast, and devil fruit users. The guy named Bellamy licked his lips. He was hoping for a new guy to fight.

"Yes…new-students…exciting, right? ha ha ha. Come in Lucy, and Ace!" Shanks wobbled a bit. It wasn't his fault. He was still recovering from the crazy party he had last night.

Two students came in.

One was a really cute girl with semi-long black hair. Her uniform was unbuttoned at the very top and the bow she was wearing was tied on very strangely. An old straw hat casually hung from her neck. She beamed and waved to Shanks. Shanks waved back, weakly.

The other student was a young man with short curly hair and childish freckles sprinkled generously on his cheeks. His uniform was properly buttoned and he his tie was straight and unwrinkled. He had an orange hat and several strange necklaces hanging from his neck.

Cat calls (to the girl) were heard from across the room, but they were abruptly stopped when the young male (named Ace?) had given them a death glare. Boa Hancock was not really too interested in the girl, but it was hard for his eyes to leave her more-than-E-cup breast. They were just….too big, and It didn't help to notice that her uniform was not buttoned and it was a tad too tight.

Nami was staring at the unruly male…he was a pretty handsome young guy with childish freckles on his face, but he was definitely not her type…he seemed like a playboy.

"Lucy, and Ace, Please properly introduce yourself."

The girl gave a big, cute, and childish grin, causing every guy in the room to blush, even Choppy blushed, "Hiya! I'm Monkey D. Lucy! Nice to meetcha'!" she said sweetly. It was right here that Nami felt glad that Sanji was not in the room. Wait…Monkey D.? That name sounded familiar…very familiar. Usopp was thinking the same thing. Monkey was definitely not a common name in Japan.

Next, the male started to talk. He gave a seductive smirk and said, "Hey I'm Monkey D. Ace, Please take care of me and my sister." A few girls blushed at this. Nami was not one of them, she did not really care for playboys like Ace, they seemed untrustworthy.

"Well, Lucy…Ace…We'd like to know more about you guys, so I'll ask some questions...What are you're goals for life?"

"Well that's easy, Shanks! I'm going to be a mafia boss like you and Ace!" Lucy grinned as she said that.

Ace and Shanks both looked at her in disbelief.

"*cough* *cough* "Uhh, What are you talking about, Lucy? Me and Shanks aren't Mafia bosses. Well maybe in Mafia Wars, but not in real life" -he jabbed Luffy in the elbow and let out a loud, fake laugh-, "…hahaha you're such a kidder." Ace did a terrible job of covering up Lucy's mistake.

"Uh yeah...I want to be a mafia leader...in mafia wars...?" Lucy avoided the eyes that were looking at her from around the room and she started to sweat and whistle. Everyone in the room sweat-dropped.

"_She's a terrible liar_."

Shanks coughed too and started to talk again to cover the uncomfortable silence, "Now, class, I'd like you all to know that Lucy and Ace are both Devil Fruit users, and they come from the prestigious family that owns the...uh, Monkey Corporation. So be nice to them!...Oops maybe I shouldn't have said that..."

Monkey Corporation! That's it, they were from that super famous, rich family that sells a lot of products like phones, laptops, cameras, T.V.'s and other things. In fact, they were one of the biggest Companies in Grandline City. And they were rivals of Baroque Works, another big company that was owned by Sir Crocodile, and the Whitebeard Corp. was owned by Whitebeard Newgate.

Crocodile and Whitebeard were both mafia bosses. The only company that Nami trusted, was the Monkey Corporation, because the owner Monkey D. Garp was a former Navy Vice-Admiral, and was the only one of the three to never have a criminal background.

* * *

Lucy had sat down behind Nami, seeing that Nami was the only one in the classroom that did not stare intently at her and Ace. Nami turned around and greeted Lucy absent-mindedly, still not believing that the cute, petite girl behind her was the granddaughter of Monkey D. Garp, The same Garp that had taken down Gold D. Roger 20 years ago. That was depressing considering how the school was named after that man…What had possessed Garp to send his grandchildren down to a school named after the same criminal he caught years ago?

That was the same thing that Shanks was thinking as he got a call from Garp the previous night, saying that he was sending the two siblings to Gold Roger High. Shanks had drunk with Benn Beckman in a bar {of course with several others as they partied and drank booze the entire night} and he had gotten a call from a blocked number. Seeing how It was a blocked number, a normal person would have not picked it up, but Shanks picked it up anyway and heard the voice of Garp booming into his ear.

"Shanks! You work at the school called Gold Roger High, right?"

Shanks covered his ears protectively and answered,"Yes, Garp"

"Then I'll be sending my two grandchildren there, and you better take care of them…and make sure they are in the same classes!"

Shanks gulped…this was all so sudden. Garp was sending Lucy and Ace? And Garp was expecting him, an undercover mafia boss to take care of a former Navy vice-admiral and famous business man's grandchildren? That was crazy! Garp already knew he was a mafia boss, so why send his grandchildren into his care?

It didn't make sense…Ace was already a mafia boss while Lucy wanted to become one…though Shanks did not know that Garp was not aware of that fact. He was going to object…at least until he was interrupted.

"If you object, I will turn you in to the navy!'

Omg…it was almost like Garp read his mind. Shanks wanted to argue with Garp, but he couldn't so he replied weakly, "Yes, I understand Garp." God…Garp really knows how to blackmail someone…as expected from someone with so much power.

As Garp hung up, Benn Beckman looked at Shanks with pity. He had heard the conversation from where he was sitting and he was almost feeling sympathy for him. His boss was going to have a hard time tomorrow…especially with Lucy and Ace in his class.

* * *

- back to the present.

Shanks had fallen asleep 10 minutes after class started and the class started to party, or at least it felt like a party. Several kids were trying to draw on Shank's face while he slept, while others talked by the side. Lucy was the center of all the attention and she was fitting in with the other students, but the students like Arlong, Bellamy, Law, Kidd, and X Drake had all attempted to flirt with her during the class session.

Arlong, Law, Kidd and X Drake had talked to her earlier without much luck, she had completely ignored them, or her brother Ace had protected her. But, after a while, Ace had left to go talk to a new friend of his. Bellamy noticed this and took the chance to come up towards Lucy. Bellamy was one of the last to talk to Lucy.

She had been chatting and getting to know Nami, Usopp and Choppy while he slowly approached her and said "Hey babe, wanna hang out with me and my friends after school and have some…fun?" Bellamy said, licking his lips and looking at her in a maniacal expression. Lucy did not pay any attention to him. Ace glared at Bellamy from across the room, but Ace knew Lucy could handle Bellamy by herself.

"What? You're not answering?" Bellamy started to reach over to Lucy, at least until Lucy slapped him away, earning several gasp and whispers from other people around the room. "Don't touch me with your dirty hands, you bastard." More gasp were heard. Nami was surprised that Lucy could say something so bold,

"Lucy, you know that Bellamy is one of the schools meanest bullies, you shouldn't mess with him!" Nami whispered in Lucy's ear as Bellamy came even closer. Usopp looked worried too, "Yeah…he's really -" He clamped his mouth shut as Bellamy got into hearing distance.

"You Bi***!" Bellamy said, his eyes narrowing in rage. He was about to slap her cheek, until, something, or someone kicked him to the other side of the room. He slammed into a desk, and it broke under the heavy impact. Shank had woken up by now and his eyebrows rose as he looked up sleepily…."L-lucy, be more gentle next time, you didn't have to hit him into a desk…now you have to pay for the desk fee."

Nami, Usopp, and Choppy looked shocked. That girl just defeated the schools meanest sophomore bully without even trying? They didn't even see her move!

Everyone else {except Ace} looked at her with renewed respect as Lucy apologized to Shanks and continued to talk to Nami. Nami was stuttering.

Law was extremely interested in this new creature…he was one of the few in the room to see her move as she kicked Bellamy. He noticed that her leg had stretched a bit…She probably had a paramecia devil fruit.

He had also noticed that Ace had something flicker across his body. It looked like light or fire, so maybe Ace was a Logia type. Kidd had also noticed the slight stretch in her leg, but he didn't really seem to care, He was too distracted by her bouncing chest to really care about her fighting skill. Hancock had renewed interest in Lucy, but he was too stubborn to realize that he found her slightly attractive.

Moments after that incident, the bell rang, and english class ended. Shanks had slumped back into his "dream world", smearing the writing on his face as Lucy left for her next class.

Gym.

Nami, Usopp and Chopper had it too. In fact, all the Sophomores and a few Seniors had Gym during that time. Once the group had entered the Gym, a few dozen of eyes fell on Lucy and Ace. Ace had shifted around uncomfortably from the attention, but Lucy did not seem to care or notice the pairs of angry and hungry eyes that followed her.

The girls and the guys split up and Lucy, Nami, Robin, and Kaya walked towards the changing rooms. They had changed, commenting on bra sizes and other things that girls thought about during those teenage years. And after coming out, they had reported to the gym. Soon after, the guys came out, and the group huddled together once again.

She had met Zoro, which Ace had found rather disturbing and his heart had faintly throbbed when she had hugged him and complimented him about his green hair. {causing Zoro to look around uncomfortably and Robin to giggle}.Zoro was a muscular guy with green moss-like hair and 3 earrings dangling from his ears. He was fairly popular in the school and he had a fan club. Ace wondered why he was feeling so funny inside his stomach, but he put that aside and shook Zoro hand as a greeting, though he suppressed the desire to squeeze Zoro's hand really tight, but that would be bad manners.

Lucy had also met Sanji, Franky, and Brook. Sanji was a fairly handsome guy with blonde hair that covered one eye and a swirly eyebrow, but his image was ruined when he did a noodle dance and screamed " Mellorine, Mellorine, and then latched onto Nami, Robin, and Lucy. Ace wasn't really worried about Lucy falling in love with Sanji because he wasn't very appealing…Wait…why would he care who his sister fell in love with, after all he was an older brother, he was supposed to support his sister's love life...Ace pondered on this.

Franky was a blue-haired cyborg who was powered by cola bottles {which lucy found extremely cool} and Brook was a revived skeleton {Lucy also found this cool} Ace didn't worry about those two either. He doubted that his sister would choose a perverted cook, robot, and a skeleton over a popular and muscular guy...not that Sanji wasn't popular too.

The Gym teachers had come by as Ace was thinking about Lucy. The Gym teachers introduced themselves.

"My name is Don Krieg." A pale purple-haired man said, as he casually picked at a scab. Wow...he sure was interested in the class (note the sarcasm). The next teacher came up.

"My name is Tsuru, and I am a former Navy officer, but I retired, and I decided to visit Rayleigh and become a teacher...so nice to meet you." A old white-haired women said as she let out an evil and menacing aura that said, "_I'm not as weak as I look, so don't mess with me_." The people in the Gym shivered and froze up under her steady gaze.

Then a fishman stood up and smiled, "My name is Jinbe and I'm the karate and swimming teacher, Hope we have a good year together!" Well finally a nice gym teacher.

After the Gym teachers had settled the students down, the room got quiet.

"The first unit we are having this year is dancing! After dancing, the unit will be swimming, remember to bring or buy school swimsuits to school beforehand!"

Many groans were heard. The teacher smiled. He loved torturing his students. "I'll test you on a dance you can make up with a partner or a group (max amount of 3 people) at the end of this week! It can be anything, ranging from ballet to breakdancing! Now get to work guys!"

After the teacher left, The room got loud again. Kaya, Franky and Brook were formally introduced and they began talking about their dancing ideas. Usopp was fairly sure that Lucy was not a good dancer, and he wanted to see her try to dance.

"I want to see you dance!" He whined, to Lucy.

"You want to see me dance?" Lucy had repeated, confused. Why would anyone want to see her dance?

"Well, yeah, I've seen everyone dance except for you and Ace, so I wanna see you dance."

Lucy shifted uncomfortably, and stared at Ace. He nodded and Lucy stood in an empty space and took a deep breath. Other people around the room stopped to get a good glimpse at the new student dancing. A few people were already starting to laugh. None of them expected Lucy to be good at dancing.

What happened next blew all of their minds. Lucy suddenly started dancing…not normal dancing…breakdancing! She had honestly looked like a boy…with swag! She did flips, turns, and did a side scissor-cut with her feet, while Ace was rapping like a boss.

Usopp's eyes popped out of his head while Sanji nearly fainted after seeing her panties after she did a flip. Franky kept yelling Super!, while Brook just laughed, "Yohohoho!" Zoro was shocked too. He expected her to do something like ballet, but breakdancing….Oh man, she danced better than any guy at school. Choppy was yelling, "Sugoi!" with his eyes sparkling. Nami didn't even have words to explain what she was feeling. The other people in the room had their jaws hitting the floor and their eyes bulging out of proportions. A few of the perverted guys had blood exploding from their noses. Only Law and Arlong didn't look surprised.

The room was quiet…until Usopp broke the silence.

"Wow…you were extremely good!" And then the room exploded with applause. { several people were whistling.} Lucy did not really pay attention to the men calling things like, "Hey babe!" "Look this way!"

"Yeah…thanks…whatever…" She had said dismissively as she turned to Ace. " Nii-chan…can you be my dance partner?" Lucy was generally oblivious to the jealous looks that several guys had given towards Ace.

Ace felt his earlier jealousy with Zoro vanish as he grinned, and said "Sure Lu!" He gave Zoro a glare.

"What's his problem?" Zoro said as he saw Ace glare at him.

* * *

In the end, Ace was with Lucy, Nami was with Robin, and Sanji was with Vivi, {who had come late, and missed Lucy's dancing}. Franky was with Brook, Usopp was with Kaya, and Zoro was with Chopper. Lucy had met Vivi and they had a nice discussion about companies. Vivi's father owned Alabasta Works and Lucy had given Vivi tips about business.

After they had all generally figured out their routines, Lucy was troubled by the fact that she could not slow dance and she could only breakdance. She had wanted to do a dance that was girlier. Ace and the others saw no problem in that, but Ace quickly took advantage of the situation.

"Lucy, If your worried about that, I can teach you when we get back home." He said as he stroked Lucy's soft hair.

Lucy grinned, " Ok, nii-chan!" She gave them a big grin "_Damn she looks cute_."

Zoro looked flushed while Sanji was screaming something unintelligible.

Ace's face turned a light shade of pink. Lucy was so innocent and cute sometimes, but he reminded himself that Lucy was capable of cursing and fighting 100 people at the same time and still win.

That was when Usopp spoke up, "Hey Ace, Lucy, I'm just wondering here, but what are your devil fruit powers? We've never seen them."

Ace looked up and grinned. " My powers? Well, you will just have to find out later…"

"Huh?"

"It's not safe for me to use my powers here, so I'll do it later, but I guess you can see Lucy's"

As he said that, Lucy faced Usopp and pulled her cheeks, stretching it really far before letting it go, making it bounce back. "I'm a rubber-women!"

Usopp and the others had their eyes bulging out. "Rubber-women!"

"Yep!"

Robin laughed, "So that's why you looked so flexible, when you were dancing!"

"Haha yeah I guess."

After practicing for a bit, The group had gone back into the changing rooms and they changed. That was about the time the bell rang and everyone had left the gym and changing rooms and they were heading towards their next class. Lucy and Ace had History, then Science.

Both classes were boring with the occasional flirting from other guys and girls. Then It was lunch. Lunch was Lucy's favorite time of the day, If you didn't count breakfast and dinner of course.

She had raced down the halls, pulling Ace along, while bumping into everyone in the halls. She had been the first one to reach the lunch room, and noticed today's lunch special, Meat Combo. Her favorite.

Lucy and Ace bought their lunches quickly and sat down at a random table. Lucy had finished her lunch 1 minute after getting it and she was still hungry. She was looking at Ace with puppy dog eyes.

"..."

"No...Lucy I've got to eat too."

"..."

"...no seriously, Lucy stop looking at me like that..."

"..."

"...you know that that face is my weakness...that's not fair!"

"..."

"...Stop doing that!"

"..."

"Ok fine...but only for today." Lucy grinned. Her puppy dog face always worked. She enthusiastically grabbed the meat off of Ace's plate, and stuffed it in her mouth.

The tables had all started to fill up. Only the table that Lucy and Ace sat in remained rather empty. Usopp and Nami had wanted to invite both of them to their table, but they did not even dare to go near that area of the lunch room.

As Lucy and Ace were talking, a medium-sized figure approached the table and slammed his fist down. "Hey little girl, get outta my lunch table."

Whispers were heard and Lucy picked up on a few conversations, and deduced that this man's name was Lucci, a rumored mafia boss of a group called CP9. Hmm interesting. he was a mafia boss?

"Hey Lucci, What If I like sitting here?"

"Then I'm going to beat the sh** out of your boyfriend over there, and then r*** you, you bi***!" {A/N I realized that I should probably censor this...so yeah}

Ace blushed at the word "boyfriend" but he got angry when he heard that Lucci was going to ra** Lucy.

Lucy was unaffected by Lucci's bold words and said, " What If I beat the sh** out of you first!"

"Haha, you're not strong enough, you're just a gir-"

And then Lucy kicked Lucci smack in the face. Lucci was kicked pretty far, but he got up, looking unhurt, and he cursed, "Shi*, she's faster than I imagined" Seeing that a fight had broken out, Several students had evacuated the room, or at least went to the other side. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and the others looked at Lucy with wide eyes, while Sanji and Zoro looked with a bit of admiration.

Lucy's body was hot and steaming {No I don't mean pretty, hot} She was in gear 2nd. Ace had joined in with the fight and his arms light on fire, causing Nami and Usopp to yelp in surprise.

"Ace, you're on fire!"

"I know…that's my devil fruit's power!"

"…oh…that's soooo cool."

"…Er thanks, but this isn't the time to be impressed." Ace said as he engaged in the fight between Lucci and Lucy. Lucci had turned into a cat-like creäture, and he was slashing at Lucy, who was dodging quickly.

Lucci slammed Lucy across the room, as Ace punched a fire-laced fist into Lucci's face. Lucci flew back this time, slamming into the wall near Lucy.

"JET BAZOOKA! JET GATLING GUN! JET PISTOL!" Lucy was attacking Lucci fiercely, slamming her fist into Lucci's face. Lucci grabbed her and pushed her aside, his face was swelling up.

"Finger Pistol!" He aimed at her neck and it bounced back. "Eh? It didn't work...A normal person would have a gaping hole in their neck."

"Well I'm a rubber-women." Lucy said as she threw fast punches right at Lucci, he evaded each easily."Ugh, why can't I hit you?"

"I'm using Haki to predict your movements."

"Haki?" Lucy said as she dodged a roundhouse kick and a punch from Lucci, as he fell down onto a lunch table, completely wrecking it to pieces, knocking unfinished food off of the table. "Nooooo! That was some good food you just wasted!"

A tic mark appeared on Lucci's face, "Take this more seriously!"

"I am fighting seriously!"

Ace stepped in and exchanged a few blows with Lucci while Lucy blew into her finger and made her hand and arm expand. Lucy was in gear 3rd. She did not blow it up to full size, or else it would have broken the cafeteria walls but she had blown it big enough to be able to hurt Lucci pretty badly and she was about to hit him...until someone had stepped in and immobilized both of them and Ace. That someone was Law.

"Enough, Lucci, Ace, and Lucy, you've three have already cause enough trouble today, just give it a rest!" Law said as he sighed.

Lucy pouted as her gear 2nd and 3rd disappeared, and Lucci grudgingly went back to human form. Ace had not really contributed too much in the fight anyway, so he put out his fires.

Nami and Usopp were shocked that Lucy had fought at the same pace as Lucci. In fact, if the battle had kept going on, Lucy probably would have won. They approached Lucy cautiously.

"Wow, Lucy where did you learn to fight?"

"Um from my grandpa, Ace, and Rayleigh."

"Woah, you learned from Garp, your brother, And the principal of this school…Sugoi! you have so many connections to the teachers in the school, like Shanks, and I think Buggy mentioned you a few times."

"Buggy?….oh you mean the red nose guy."

"Uhh you probably shouldn't say that in front of him.." {Usopp sweat drops}

Brook and Franky approached. "Hey Lucy that was SUPER!" Franky said.

"YOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook said ," That made my skin tingle….Oh I don't have skin….SKULL JOKE!"

"Thanks, Brook and Franky."

After a few more people {like Vivi, Kaya, and Killer} approached Lucy, lunch ended and the afternoon classes continued with no particularly interesting events.

School ended and Ace + Lucy were heading towards their black limo. Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Robin were walking, but nobody in the group really said anything. Robin reached her house first...then Usopp. Soon it was only Zoro walking. He got lost, and started walking through some forest.

* * *

Ace and Lucy had driven to Fushia Dr. only to find Zoro already there. Ace and Lucy lived in the mansion on the corner of Fushia Dr, while Zoro lived in the dojo nearby.

"Oh Zoro, you live here?"

"Yeah…and you guys live in that gargantuan Mansion over there?"

"…yeah…how did you get here so early...we were driving, but you still got here before us."

"eh...I got lost and then I walked through a forest...i guess it was a shortcut."

"haha your funny Zoro."

"Uhh thanks." Zoro said as he stopped in front of his dojo.

Ace clenched his fist as he frowned. Why was his heart aching so much? It was so painful, so uncomfortable...this felt so wrong...

"Bye, Zoro…." Luffy called.

Zoro grunted and waved.

* * *

Inside the mansion:

Lucy and Ace came home, greeted by several maids and butlers. One of the butlers, named Ivankov, was a okama, who was a very close friend of Dragon. He had refused the butler outfit and he was in the maid outfit.

Ace considered that very disturbing…at least until Ivankov quickly changed to a women. He (she?) had the power of the hormone hormone fruit and he had a lot of makeup on. Ivankov had led Ace and Lucy to the kitchen, where Dragon and Garp were waiting, and they did not look happy. Upon seeing this, Ivankov decided to leave before things got messy.

"Well this better be good." muttered Ace as he hurried into the kitchen.

Garp looked livid. He had talked to Dragon about Ace and Lucy's future, at least until something…interesting slipped from Dragon's mouth.

Dragon mentioned something about Ace being a Mafia boss…? That was insane! Ace was going to be the head of the corporation…he couldn't just ruin the Monkey Corporation's reputation! So when Ace entered in the room, Garp went ballistic.

"ACE HOW COULD YOU BE A MAFIA BOSS! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU AND LUCY TO BE GOOD KIDS AND I MADE SURE TO LEAD YOU TO BECOMING GOOD HEIRS AND FUTURE NAVY GENERALS!"

Ace looked horrified at first, but technicalities kicked in. "Ji-san,…you didn't raise us, Dragon, Shanks, and Dadan did. You let a rebel leader, an undercover mafia boss, and a bandit raise us…hmmm I wonder how I got influenced…" Ace said, sarcastically.

"UGH, THOSE ARE SMALL THINGS, THE POINT IS, YOU CANNOT BE A MAFIA BOSS LIKE YOUR FATHER! I'LL PERSONALLY ARREST YOU, I'LL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE, OR YOU WILL QUIT BEING A MAFIA BOSS LIKE A GOOD BOY! YOU'VE GOT THREE CHOICES, ACE…THREE CHOICES!"

Ace looked at Garp in disgust, "I choose getting kicked out."

Lucy looked at Ace in horror, "No! Ace you can't get kicked out! I'll miss you and…and….y-you cant get kicked out...If you get kicked out then...I-i'll be lonely and I-i-i-i-" She started to cry. It was little sniffs at first, but it eventually grew louder.

"I'm sorry Lucy…either I get kicked out….or I get arrested…Well I don't belong in this family…I _was_ an adopted kid to begin with." Ace couldn't even look at Lucy anymore.

It was true. Ace had been adopted after Ace's father died, and Ace became the heir of the Monkey corporations. Lucy couldn't be the heir because she was a girl and because she was rash, and didn't think about her decisions.

Lucy cried and grabbed Ace's arm, "but…but I can't live without you at home…playing with me and…*sniff* being there for me…please stay…Ace!…ACE...you still need to teach me a lot of things *sniff* like...like dancing...and math...don't leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry Lucy. I can't quit being a mafia leader…the rest of the spade gang need me…I know this sounds selfish…but I can't abandon nakama….but I can still see you at school.." He hated saying that. It was like slapping a puppy and then saying, that he'd choose friends over family.

"ACE!" Lucy rubs her face on Ace's chest, creating 2 big wet dark spots on his shirt. Dragon shifts around uncomfortably, " Damn…If i didn't let that slip, then this wouldn't be happening."

" LEAVE, YOU ARE NO LONGER IN THIS HOUSEHOLD ANYMORE." Dragon looked at Lucy and then at Ace...he knew that Garp had planned this...and he couldn't stop him...it was for Jack...and Uranus. Ace knew that too.

Lucy's sobs grew louder as Ace pulled away and headed towards the door…, "Bye…Lucy..don't forget to brush you're teeth and then...remember to do your homework...a-a-and...don't forget to shower every morning...Remember to wear your shoes out...not your slippers...and..a-and..." Ace bit his lip. He was going to cry.

Ace decided to leave before he really did start to cry, so he slipped past the guards and maids who were standing around and walked into the streets, leaving Lucy, crying on the floor of the kitchen while Ivankov and other Maids/butlers calmed Lucy down. Dragon was sitting there feeling uncomfortably, while Garp was muttering something incoherent.

Garp then turned to Lucy and said, " YOU ARE NOW THE NEW HEIR OF MONKEY CORPORATIONS."

"*sniff*…No…I don't want to…I wanna be a Mafi-" Dragon quickly glared at Lucy and she hiccuped,…"I mean…I'm a girl…I can't be an Heir."

Garp flashed a sinister grin towards Lucy, and Lucy flinched, . "I'VE GOT THAT PLANNED OUT ALREADY, IVANKOV, COME HERE!"

Ivankov came over and he(she) looked exhausted, "Yes, Garp?" He asked, frowning.

"INJECT LUCY WITH YOUR GENDER CHANGING HORMONES!"

"Oh no! vou don't mean you vant me to change Lucy into a voy?"

"YES! CHANGE HER, NOW!"

"V'what! B-b-but..." Garp glared at him and Ivankov looked down, sighing, " I'm sorry, Straw Hat girl." Ivankov said as he injected Lucy with the hormones.

Lucy didn't object to this, and she fell weakly onto the floor and passed out from mental stress and the injection.

Dragon lookd at all of this with disapproval as he stared at his collapsed daughter (son?) on the floor.

* * *

Ace was wandering the dark streets of Grandline city after he was kicked out, wondering where he would live. Eventually, he grew tired and roamed into a back street alley, where he met a few shady guys and got into a fight.

It was an extremely bloody battle. After several minutes, Ace finally won, but unfortunately, his opponents had Haki and sea-stone, and he received several deep and bloody injuries. He limped to the side, collapsed on the road, from blood loss, and he waited for the blood to stop. While waiting, he passed out onto the ground instead. Luckily, a limo was passing by, and the driver found Ace and brought him to their limo.

* * *

Omake

"Ivankov…were you originally a boy or a girl."

Ivankov winks, " What do v'you think?"

"um I don't know."

"I was originally a man. Hee-haw!."

"Oh…really?"

"Yeah…did you think I v'was a women before?"

"…no"

"Oh…then you knew I v'was a man…?"

"…no"

Ivankov looks confused. "Then v'what?"

"I thought you were asexual."

"v'huh? "

* * *

So yeah…that's it…I made it confusing, but I'll actually do perspective's next time…so don't worry…hahaha I really didn't know where I was going with this…but whatever.


	2. Luffy: Lily

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece**

**So I wasn't very proud of the last chapter. Everything moved very fast and everything was kinda not described well, and I'm still trying to make the romance not too cliche….I hate it when characters blush early in the story unless they are the type of characters to blush like Chopper or maybe Zoro when he's embarrassed about something. This chapter, I'll actually try to describe some thoughts…hahaha.**

**Luffy's POV**

Nothing felt right when I woke up. Every part of my body felt weird. There was a strange "thing" between my legs and my chest felt very light. I went down to touch the mysterious things between my legs, and I let out a yelp. There was this thing….this naughty thing…and it was stretchy too….so it must be part of my body…

_No…It can't be…that was just a nightmare right?_ I stumbled across the room, and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. I slowly let my clothes fall off my shoulders. I stared down at my chest…it was flat. _No! No! No! No! _I was about to take my pants off…until I checked the mirror.

My jaw flew to the floor as I stared at a person in the mirror. "It" looked like me, but "it" was…a male! He looked at me with his jaw on the floor too, A part of my brain had a theory and recovering from shock, I decided to test my theory out. I waved my hands, he waved his hands. I made a funny face at the mirror…he made a funny face in the mirror. My eyes bulged out. His did the same.

My theory was correct. But I did not want to believe it , so I did something on natural instincts. I screamed and punched the mirror. My scream sounded a lot rougher, a lot more deeper, and a hell lot more manlier.

My fist was covered with glass shards and blood. I cringed. My fist hurt. Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I did it...because in the back of my mind, I remembered the events of last night, and I remembered Ace leaving, and I remembered the pain I felt, but I didn't want to believe it. In the morning I had wanted it to be a nightmare, just a scary, painful nightmare, but it was not. It was reality…my cruel reality. I had to literally given up being a women, and became a man.

Hearing the sound of my scream, a few maids and butlers probably ran over here, crowded the door, and were ready to kick it down.

"Hey guys it's ok in here, but I think you guys will have to fix the mirror…ha ha…" I had said from inside the bathroom.

"Are v'you sure v'your ok, Luffy-san?"

"Luffy-san?" I muttered quiet enough so that they would not hear me. They couldn't have just renamed me right? No I did not want my name changed. It would just prove that last night's events did happen, and that I really was a boy. "Uh I'm really all right Ivankov!"

"Oh v'hat's good, If v'your going to take a shower do it fast! Vé need to cut v'your hair short and then get v'ou into v'your new male uniform, Hee-haw!"

No not my hair and uniform too. They were changing too many things in me! How will Ace recognize me at school? How will Ace find me! How will Ace still stroke my hair if it's all short and ragged? I love him! He's my older brother! It will scar my heart if he turned to me and said, "Who are you?"

Because of the lack of whispering, I guessed that the butlers and maids have left the hallway. So I cried, really hard.

After 5 minutes of crying, I took off my pants…{ignoring the ****} and I stepped into the shower. I soaked in the warm waves of steaming hot water boiling down my new body. The blood and glass shards from my wound washed off, and my fist had started to sting. I reminded myself to hide my wound when I talked to Garp and Dragon.

I normally hated showering because it reminded me of drowning {of course I never drown because it's fresh water, but I'm pretty paranoid} , but this time, it was ok. It made me feel happy and renewed, like as though it was washing off some of the pain from my body, spirit, and soul.

After getting out of the tub, I wrapped a towel around me {girl style} cause I still didn't feel self-conscious enough to walk around without a top on, considering the fact that I had been a girl for more than 14 years of my life. I left the bathroom and found a few butlers standing there. Strange. normally there were maids there to dress me…Oh yeah…I was a boy now. I let the butlers put on my new school clothes + tie. I saw one of the butlers eye my fist wound, but he didn't say anything.

After they were done I went towards the kitchen for breakfast. Oh breakfast! One of my favorite times of the day. I had almost forgotten that because of the mental stress I was facing before, but now all of those thoughts were gone and I raced to the kitchen, avoiding maids and butlers passing by.

I quickly sat down, and started to eat, before I was punched by Garp and his fist of "love?", who was looking at me in disappointment. I quickly hid my bloody fist.

"What? Why did you punch me?"

"BECAUSE YOU NEED MANNERS!"

"Why! you never told me I needed manners before! Anyway you eat like a pig, too!"

"NO I DON'T, AND YOU NEED MANNERS BECAUSE YOU'RE THE NEW HEIR TO BEING THE PRESIDENT OF MONKEY CORPS."

"Ugh why can't dad do it!"

"BECAUSE HE'S THE WORLD'S MOST WANTED CRIMINAL RIGHT NOW, I CAN'T JUST GIVE MY COMPANY TO YOUR FATHER, HE'S GOING TO RUIN OUR BUSINESS. AND (I'd hate to say this but) YOUR OUR FAMILY'S ONLY HOPE NOW!"

I choked. "Wha! You never asked me what I want, you bastard, you just keep on pushing responsibilities on me and Ace and now that Ace is gone, you are just pushing the whole company onto me! You even freaking changed me into a boy….at least you should have done that…BEFORE I went to school. Now they'll be confused that "Lucy" is a guy!"

"Bah, it doesn't matter, Shanks will take care of any confusion."

"Well can you at least turn me back into a girl when I go to school?"

"You'll have to change genders too much, and that will affect your body, and anyway, I have to make the fact known that I have a "grandson" called Monkey D. Luffy to be the next head of the family."

Suddenly I felt angry, sad, and frustrated. This man right next to me, just ruined my life, and he's just acting like it was normal? I felt like punching him, but I was wise enough not to. Instead I forced myself to smile and said,

"Grandpa…I'm not hungry, I'll be going now…" and then I left, but I was first dragged to the dressing room, and patiently waited for Ivankov to finish cutting my hair, before one of the butlers drove me to school.

"God this is going to be a hectic day." I said, already tired out, as the black limo with flames on it was parked in the school parking lot. I got out, thanked the butler, who was apparently named Aokiji, and I headed off to school.

Stares. I felt them everywhere. I entered my first class, which was English and I sat down. Shanks gave me a funny look. so I turned to him and said, " Ivankov and Garp" He gave an understanding nod. I looked around and saw that Ace wasn't there.

I felt my heartbeats pounding faster and faster. He wasn't there? Maybe something happened to him last night, and he got hurt, or maybe he was fighting some gangsters, maybe he got a fever or…maybe…maybe…well he wouldn't get hurt by punches and other things because he was a logia' type, …unless they knew how to use haki'

I was worried about him, but secretly I was also relieved that Ace did not see my in my male form. He wouldn't recognize me, and that was my worst fear right now.

I sat down behind Nami, who looked at me strangely. "Um, that's Lucy's seat…uh are you even in our class?"

I bit my lip, she didn't even recognize me a single bit, but I gave a foolish grin and I said, "I am in this class…I'm the twin brother of Lucy, you see, Me, Lucy and Ace are siblings, and yesterday I was sick, so only Lucy and Ace were here yesterday. Today, well, Lucy decided to drop out, and Ace got my illness." I was a terrible liar, but I think that was believable. I even avoided sweating and whistling.

"Hm? Lucy dropped out? Aw, I thought I could have been good friends with her." I bit my dry lips again, making it start to bleed. "Yeah, she told me a lot about you…Nami right?"

"Huh…yeah…what's your name."

"Luffy…Monkey D. Luffy." I almost cringed at the new name, but managed to keep a straight face while saying it.

"Oh…Luffy, that's an interesting name. Hmm?" Nami stopped to glance at my bandaged fist. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh…that? Um…someplace." I said, avoiding the real answer.

Nami, seeing that I was uncomfortable to the topic, did not ask further questions, but her eyes looked at me suspiciously. Maybe she thought I got it in a fight. Well technically she was right…I was in a fight…with my own mirror image.

Usopp and Choppy appeared just as the bell rang. They glanced at me, but they did not say any further questions. Shanks had started talking already.

"Today, we have another new student, please come up here and introduce yourself."

I came up and gave a big smile, " Hey I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm the twin of Monkey D. Lucy and step brother of Monkey D. Ace ! But sadly Lucy has dropped out, and Ace is sick today, so I'll be the only D. in class today. Ha ha."

A few guys booed and the girls seemed to have perked up a bit, seeing that they had one more guy, and 1 less girl. It seemed like a Lucy fan club had been formed yesterday afternoon, and those unnamed saps who formed it were utterly devastated and they glared at me.

I sighed. This wasn't good. I sat back down and ignored glares from guys and coos from girls. I wasn't ready to suddenly become attracted to girls yet, considering how i had just been a girl yesterday.

Usopp and Choppy saw nothing wrong with all of this, and we all started talking. I decided to act stupid and I goofed around with them to gain their favor, and I soon began to get tired and I fell asleep during class.

I was punched awake by Nami. It did not hurt, but it startled me awake. Nami looked at me in shock as my skin bounced back. "Hrugh?" I mumbled as she looked at me.

"Why do you have your sister's devil fruit powers?"

I sat there, shocked. Other people in the classroom were questioning this too. Oh Crap, I forgot about that variable. "Uhhh When we found the fruit, we broke it in half and shared it, so we both got the power, but it gave us only half the power each…but we made up for that, because we both know haki'" I said quickly.

"Oh!" Nami said, surprised.

"Wait you mean the fighting Lucy did at the lunch room with Lucci was only half powered? ...That's incredible. I would love to see you two both fight at the same time." Choppy said, excited.

"Uh I'd rather not…they would be like monsters…" Usopp said, slightly shaking.

Wow…they actually bought it, luck must be on my side today.

"Uh we'll see about that…" I said, dismissively and the day went on. Gym was normal, Since I "wasn't here yesterday" and Lucy dropped out, I was now with Ace. Since Ace wasn't here, I sat on the side of the gym and didn't do anything. Science and History were boring, nothing happened except for the few times I tripped or fell asleep, earning giggles from both girls and guys. And then the bell rang.

Lunch came, I did not eat lunch for the very first time of my life. I sat with Nami, Usopp, Choppy and the others, depressed and thoughtful.

"Hey, Luffy, your not eating?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm not hungry today."

"Oh….hm? Have you met, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Franky, and Brook yet?"

"Uh, no," Technically I have, but obviously I couldn't say that.

"Then let me introduce you."

I was quickly introduced and I noticed mixed reactions. Zoro, Franky, and Brook were surprised that Lucy had a twin, Sanji was crying about "Lucy" leaving, and Robin chuckled {maybe she knew?} Vivi was sad and Kaya greeted me…and she was the only one to do so properly.

Usopp had eyed me carefully as I talked to Kaya, so I decided to back off…well it wasn't like I was interested in girls anyway. I decided to become good friends with the guys in the school, well…because they looked cool and strong, and I needed more male friends than female friends.

As I was getting to know Zoro, Usopp, Choppy, Sanji, Franky and Brook, Robin had come by too. She got up, and got closer to listen to our conversation.

"Oh you play that game too?! Awesome! High Five!"

"Can I get your username?"

"Sure!….here you go."

"Oh thanks."

"I play that game too!"

"You too?"

"What character did you choose?"

"I choose the character named SogeKing."

"Oh cool! I choose…" I stopped…omg I had forgotten that I had chosen a female character in the game, and I had given my username to them so that they could friend me, so I couldn't lie…well maybe I could.

"Uh, Well the thing is, My sister and I share this account, and she kept begging me to do a female character, so I listened to her."

"Oh that sucks."

"Yeah."

"Mr. straw hat?"

"Yes, Robin?" I had forgotten that Robin was here.

"I need to talk to you privately for a moment."

As she said that, Sanji looked at me very suspiciously, but he said nothing.

I followed Robin outside of the lunch room. A dozen pairs of eyes glared at me. I guessed that Robin was popular.

Robin went to a far and isolated corner of the school and she faced me.

"You're …..Lucy, aren't you?"

"….what….what are you talking about?" _How did she know?_, I thought as I faced her, scared of the outcome of this.

" Don't deny it Lucy. I've got plenty of proof. Like when I said straw hat, you reacted like you had been called that many times already. Shouldn't your sister be wearing that? Also, you've been stuttering when someone mentions you sister, and you movements like a girl."

"What do you mean I move like a girl"

"Like when you sit, you look like you're wearing a skirt. and your posture is really good…Also, the thing you said about the half devil fruit powers hasn't been proven yet, And the most solid proof I have is that statistics show that Garp only has two grandchildren, and one is Ace, an adopted kid, and the other is Lucy. Lucy never had a twin brother, but yet you look exactly like her. So the only thing I can deduce from that is that you are Lucy"

I gulped. Where was Shanks when you needed him.

"But of course there is one thing that is not clear, and that is why you have a boy body, But I have a theory. Considering that anything can happen in this world, I think that you have a close friend that has the power to change your gender…am I right?"

Well I wasn't going to lie to her anymore, so I nodded.

"Hm…So i was right...Of course I am not going to announce this to the whole school, but you should at least tell your little group of new friends. They would understand."

"But…it's not time to tell them yet. I have to tell them one by one, and apologize for lying to them and I need to try to explain everything to them…"

"Yeah I guess you could do it at the pace you feel most comfortable with…but remember If they do not react well with it, then I cannot do anything" and after saying that, Robin left.

I sighed and walked to the lunch room too, only to be blocked by somebody.

"Hey new kid…I just heard something interesting, and I'd like to know more about it."

I looked up and saw a handsome guy named…Boa Hammock? That sounds about right. "What did your hear?"

"I heard everything." He said smiling.

I gulped.

"I hate girls, cause their such sluts, but I thought you were interesting. Now that you can change genders, You are even more interesting in my eyes. Of course I'm not trying to push questions on you, but I've heard rumors about your brother being in the mafia"

I clenched my jaw.

"Ah so they were right? Well, since you're already so close to mafia people, then I'd like to ask you to join my mafia group only for men."

"No, you bastard, I'm going to be a mafia leader, not a member of the mafia, and I'd never join you, but I might join Ace….If he ever invites me." I said the last part quietly.

"Ohohoho, you've got a soft spot for your brother eh? Well, It's not like he's your real brother anyway. He's just an ado-" I punched him before he finished the sentence.

"Don't you ever say that, Ace is like a ….a real brother…" I looked away. I wanted Ace to be my brother, my hope, my mental support, my shining light…, but at the same time, I didn't want him to be my brother anymore…I wanted it to be more, but I don't know how much more. Maybe not lovers, but I wanted us to be close. but, I didn't want change…I was…scared of change.

(How Ironic that I thought that after I changed my hairstyle, uniform, and gender).

"Ugh you punched me…your the first person to ever hit me."

"Shut up you annoying, whining bastard."

Hancock looked at me strangely while nursing his cheek. " This is so new…Nobody's ever reacted like that, All the girls I've ever hit on have all acted like sluts, but you're so stubborn...I think…I like it."

"…WTF…? You like being punched?"

"No I like you're attitude. Nobody has ever dared to yell at me or punch me…so this is so….so interesting."

"I'm not some kind of strange creäture that you just find interesting." I said, backing away from him. but Boa Hancock got closer to me, pushed me against the wall and then lifted my chin and smirked, "And you're pretty cute, for a guy."

Then Hancock leaned in closer, licked my earlobe and whispered into my ear. "I think i like you, _Luffy_."(sending shivers down my spine), and then he smirked and left.

"…That was so weird…." I said shivering as I headed back to the lunch room, rubbing my head. This was getting too complicated for me. I deduced that Hancock was a gay weirdo.

After sitting down and getting some weird looks from my friends, the bell rang, and I was off to my next class.

* * *

I had fallen asleep again, and when I had woken up, I muttered, "Shut up Ivankov, your just a okama." I opened up my eyes and noticed 30 pairs of eyes staring at me, and I immediately sat straight up. "Uh I'm sorry I fell asleep again. Buggy"

"Agh, you twerp, that's the second time…this period." I laughed sheepishly. Sanji was in my class this time, he let out a laugh and whispered,"You know a okama?"

"Ah yeah…his name is Ivankov. He's one of my maids…um…I mean butlers"

Sanji suddenly shivered as though he remembered something bad.

"Are you okay Sanji?"

"Yeah…but I just felt something weird after you said Ivankov…like dread…It's as though I know him."

(A/N Sanji felt a bit of what his other self felt, in an alternate universe.)

"That's strange."

"Yes it is."

* * *

I said goodbye to Zoro, and I reached my house. Today, I walked home, through the shortcut that Zoro was talking about before. As I entered, I saw Grandpa and Dad talking…again. I set down my bag, and walked towards them.

"What he's been accepted into Whitebeard Corps?"

"Yes…He's adopted him."

"No…that's bad, he can give away all of our secrets…unless If we contact him and ask him to come back….or no…I've got an even better idea, we can let him spy on Whitebeard."

"Well Whitebeard wants to make him his successor, after seeing how smart he is."

"That's even better, he'll have more excess to secret files."

"But, we can't be sure Ace would listen to us, I mean, we were the ones who kicked him out…"

"Yeah but he won't disobey us because we have Lucy."

"You can't blackmail him with Lucy, I let you change Lucy into a boy because of _that_ incident, but your going too far! Ace isn't a tool, and neither is Lucy!"

"No…this is all for Jack. This was his dying wish, It was his wish to see the company bloom. It was a hard decision, but I had to choose the company over Ace and the promise I made to Roger."

"No, Garp, you're not listening, you're hurting Lucy and Ace, your destroying their freedom, their life….you can't do this. You're only caring about Jack, but what about my wife? She died to try to protect Lucy from the government, when she was a baby, We all know about Uranus..."

"No I can do this! I'll make it work out, watch me!"

That was when I come in.."Secrets….you guys are keeping secrets…And Ace…he's with Whitebeard? What's going on…You're going to use me…to blackmail Ace? Using me…?"

"…Lucy…" Dad looks at me in shock, while Garp just stares at me with a face that doesn't show any emotion. I close my eyes and suddenly I'm short of breath. My heart starts to pound really hard, my ears are ringing, the room feels hot, sweat runs down my forehead. And that's when my sanity _temporarily_ disappears, and I'm out of control.

"NO! You Can't! What happened with Ace? Is he okay? And what do you guys mean Whitebeard Corporation? What promise with Roger? Who is Jack? What about mom? Uranus? What is all of this? And why are you guys all keeping secrets from me!" I start getting dizzy for some reason. I'm struggling to breathe. My hand shakes and I feel left out, alone. Kept into the dark. My family isn't telling me about something important. I suspected this when I was little, but this proved it...

I can't think. My body goes numb and I feel like throwing up. My heart throbs and pulsates painfully...The beats are irregular, it is so strange. I feel so light-headed. The world is spinning around me, I almost fall, but I grab a chair. My veins are pulsing strangely and my breathing is irregular too. What is going on?

" It HURTS! My **heart**…it hurts…stop it! Stop blocking me out of all of this…your ruining my life…What's going on! It's your fault right? Grandpa, Tell me, What is going on." I grab Garps shirt collar and start shaking him. Tears are rolling down my cheeks, I start screaming "Why are there so many secrets I don't know, and why does It revolve around me and Ace…Stop keeping secrets Grandpa…I HATE you Grandpa, Hate you so much!" I scream into his ear and then I stop shaking him, and I fall to the floor.

Grandpa looks at me with pity, and he walks away with his head turned away. With Pity? Why was it with pity? Hasn't he already humiliated me enough. just stop it…stop. I'm a big mess, I'm screaming, crying, and twitching on the floor. There is already a puddle on the floor. My mental mind is breaking. They can't force me to hurt Ace…this is too much…too much for my fragile mind. I'm going through a mental breakdown.

Dad comes over and kneels down next to me and strokes my hair. "Dad…please give me power…give me the power of freedom…" I say between sobs. "Let me become what I want to be…a mafia leader…let me have some freedom at least…please…..Please…I'll join Ace, and then….I'll be free of this…I'll run away somewhere, I'll defy the world, this wrong sense of justice…I'll do something to shake the foundations of the world, just like you are trying to do…you are a rebel leader right?…, relieve me of this…this confinement…the confinement of having my life chained down…by him...by secrets…I want to see Ace too…Ace…is he alright…is he hurt? My mind is breaking down…Help me Dad!. Why is my body like this...Why is my heart hurting...Does it have something to do with Mom? the government...? Ugh it doesn't matter...just answer my first question!"

He stroked my hair gently and said, "I don't know Lucy...the risk are high and I can't guarantee your safety if you go against the government."

"Noooo, I'll do anything…anything.."My eyes go out of focus for a bit, and I reach for a knife and slam it under my left eye…It hurts, but the burning sensation feels good, but it's not enough, My heart is still hurting. It needs to stop...It really needs to stop. It's the cause of my pain. I take off my only shirt, and dig the knife in my chest, Dragon tries to stop me but, I'm fast and soon I'm breathing very hard. I'm bloody and I'm losing consciousness, Dragon stares at me in shock

"Please...please give me permission to be one, I'll side with you...I'll go against the government. They killed mom right? What's Uranus? It's one of the ancient weapons isn't it? Please let me side with you, Dad...I'll even help avenge mom..."

"...ugh, you're giving me no choice, Lucy...Fine. But once you are a mafia boss...don't let anyone know who you are…Hide you identity…and You mustn't tell your gang your real identity. Choose your members carefully"

"...Deal." I choke up blood, and I faint.

* * *

Omake: Q and A

Questions for Lucy:

Q: what is your house like, Lucy?"

A: If you're wondering about our house structure, well…some people say it's like a navy base, and other people say it's like an underground secret base. Well It's like both. Grandpa designed the first floor to be like a navy base, and Dad wanted a place to do his secret rebel work at, so the basement is his secret base. So the mansion was sorta both. My corner of the house on the second floor was painted red and blue, because I liked it better than Gramp's military styled building. Ace's was orange, but he….he's gone, so they were repainting it to become Gramp's personal study room. the second floor is mostly for the maids and butlers though.

Q: How does changing genders feel like?

A:That's an interesting question…hmmm…I think It feels weird….like…a mystery feeling!

Q:What happened to Bellamy after you kicked him?

A: Eh? He was sent to the hospital. So that's why he wasn't appearing anymore.

Now questions for me:

Q: Why is Garp such a bastard?

A: It will be revealed later.

Q: Why aren't the other characters shown often?

A: Eh, I guess I should show them more…but the story doesn't really revolve around them….yet.

Q: has Lucy gone insane…?

A: Temporarily…ha ha…don't get too close to her.

* * *

Well, Again I made Garp a son of a ***** but he'll be put into a better light...later. Hancock was weird...and Luffy...yeah...he's gone bonkers.


	3. Garp: Rose

**I do not own one piece**

**Mwahahahaha, I've got candy now….oh yeah…the chapters are named flowers…last chap was Lily…..this one is named Rose...because it's so sad and bloody...If you get scared easily...advise you to not read in the dark. Warning: this is confusing.**

**Garp's POV**

_I was slowly walking towards the depressing cell that Roger was in. My lamp flickered as I set it down in front of his confined cage. His execution was going to happen very soon, but yet, he was still smiling, smiling like the idiot he was._

_"Garp…can you believe this, Garp? The child's about to be born…My child…" Roger's grin grows bigger. " Unfortunately, I'll have left this world before that happens"_

_I sigh. This was pitiful, "And why are you telling this to me, a Navy vice-admiral, Roger? The mother of that child and any women that has ties to you will undoubtedly be executed!" As I said that, Roger looked up to the ceiling and then he stares into the lamp I had brought, the fire dancing and reflecting off of his eyes._

_"The government is sure to figure out where I've been this past year, They'll find her, and then they'll kill her." As he says this, he gets up and slowly walks over to me, swaying left and right. "But a newborn child bears no sin." This time, Roger as 1 inch away from my face, and he's yelling at me, "Garp, you and I have nearly killed each other countless times! I trust you as much as I would a member of my own mafia crew!"_

_This was ridiculous, but in a way I was proud that he would think like that, but I obviously didn't show it, instead, I averted my eyes and grunted. Then the lamp went out, leaving us in the dark…and it was suddenly very cold. Roger grinned," Protect him for me." And as though by magic, the lamp was suddenly relit again, filling the hallway with warm light._

_The nerve of Roger! He wanted me, a navy soldier, to take care of the worlds worst criminal's son? RIDICULOUS! I lung forward and grab the cage bars, violently rattling it, and I yelled, " Don't try that selfish crap on me!"_

_Rogers eyes opened wide, not with surprise, but with rage, " No, i know you'll do it."_

{End of Flashback}

* * *

I face-palmed as I thought back on those memories. Roger was right. I did it, but i regretted it. A few months ago, I heard Dragon talking to Ace. Ace was heading out to a friend's house, at least that was what he said but Dragon was being especially suspicious about this, so i got a bit closer to them as they were talking {I hid behind a wall,}

"You've got to be careful Ace! Wear your coat properly and try not to have too much fun."

"Ugh yeah I know dad!"

"And don't drink too much….and come home at 12:00! Oh and don't get too close to the drunk girls"

"Yeah, yeah….stop nagging."

"Sorry, but I'm just worried about you…oh and don't forget to-"

"DAD! I get it!"

I chuckled at this, The argument was so innocent and cute. But then I noticed the sudden change in atmosphere as Dragon started whispering something in Ace's ear. I tiptoed closer to them and leaned in to hear them talk.

"Dad…enough with the act…what did you really want to tell me."

"Well, I heard on the news that Crocodile's on the move, I want you to get blueprints to the building of his base and then infiltrate it in one month exactly, the rest of the Spade mafia crew can handle an easy job like this right? I'll bring the rebels around there as you're infiltrating and create a distraction while you guys steal the key to the case we stole from the Navy 2 months ago. Oh yeah, your bullet-proof jacket and the disguise is in your backpack, remember to wear it later."

"Ok, Dad, I'll tell the others."

My mouth hung open. Ace…was a mafia leader? Th-th-that's crazy. I resisted the urge to go up there and give Ace a beating. I had to plan. Ace was going to ruin Jack's last wish. I couldn't let that happen. But i knew Ace's stubborn personality, It was just like Roger's. Ace was never going to quit being a mafia leader, or just stand around while being arrested. Ace was a man of action. But I can't really do anything to Ace, except kicking him out. That would be going against Roger's wish, but…Jack's dying words were more important. Jack was family. He shared a special bond with me…

Roger…he was a close friend…and enemy, but raising Ace and protecting Ace for these long and tiring 17 years was fair enough. Ace had to go, no matter how much I loved him…So…my only option for an heir was Lucy…but she was a girl…unless of course, I forced Ivankov to change her into a boy. I hated that thought, that would ruin her life, but…Jack's dull dying eyes haunted me, and I had to harden my heart. Sacrifices were crucial for a good business.

Jack…he…he was my brother…not just any brother, he was my twin brother. Our father and mother died early. My mom died from child-birth and father died from being killed by the government because dad was a mafia leader. He died in front of our eyes. After seeing my dad die, I decided that I was going to have a good solid life as a navy soldier. I couldn't be like dad, who was living a carefree and dangerous life as a mafia leader, I had to be a person from the government. I drilled that into my head and I had gone to be a soldier.

My twin brother did not think like that though. Monkey D. Jack wanted to be a big mafia boss, and believed that dad did not die because of a lost cause. He believed dad died as a man. I found Jack's idea's preposterous and I argued with him about our different views. Soon Jack was a mafia boss and he had lived a dangerous life, being chased by the navy 24/7.

He then started a business, which was the present Monkey Corporation. It was not a trusted brand, but It was a pretty big name among the mafias. Jack soon began to do drugs, drink, and smoke. Which I highly disapproved on and I begged him to stop all of this madness. He didn't listen and one fateful day, Jack was fighting the Navy again with his crew and Jack was shot. The shot did not kill him, but it was not treated properly and got infected. He was still doing drugs, going through a hangover and his lungs were in bad shape. The infection grew worse and he got a high fever. The fever was killing him.

That day he slowly died, but before he did, He clutched my jacket and said, " Dad…he was my hero, but I knew you always hated him for throwing his life away." Jacks hands were shaking and I grabbed them and held them close. "Garp…please…live my life for me, Take care of the company, say sorry to my crew for me, and tell Linda that… I love her."

Tears rolled down Jacks face as he said his last words, "No, I don't regret how I lived my life, Garp, but I do wish that I had some more time to straighten it out a bit more. ha ha, Garp…Don't be bounded by the past. Live freely everyday, and feel happy…but don't let the company die out yet, It might change the world…especially the plan…I left the plans in my room down at….at the *cough* at the trap door…open it and get it…I'll…see you soon, Garp" Jack was so pale, and he was shaking. His breath grew more fast and desperate. He looked at me, gave me a smile, and then closed his eyes.

"No! Wait, Jack! Don't die yet…Jack! Jack!"

He gave one more shuddering breath and then he died.

His eyes…they were so lifeless, dull, so…frightening…

After that day, I had nightmares for 10 years. I was so traumatized that I eventually opened the trap door, found the plan and began to take care of his company and now I was obsessed about it. I felt like that if I stopped, then Jack would haunt me forever. I eventually began to smoke and I was the full-time president of Monkey corporations.

I slowly made Monkey Corporations the world's most trusted company and erased all criminal activities from its history and I gained power in the Navy and then quit, to make Monkey Corps. more powerful. Following the plans, I quickly became the richest and most powerful man in the world, but Whitebeard…he was my long time rival…He was catching up, so when I heard that Ace was with Whitebeard I had panicked, but I soon realized that this was at my advantage. I had Lucy in my clutches and Ace would never disobey me If I had her here. Besides, I never told Ace any important secrets about the company, so he wouldn't tell anything to Whitebeard.

The thing that bothered me was the fact that Ace knew about Uranus. Lucy did not. Ace would eventually tell Lucy about it, and everything would be over. Well Uranus was not planned to be in Lucy, but It had happened like that. The plans that Jack had hidden back then had been Uranus, one of the 3 ancient weapons.

I had hidden the plans well in my room after that, but they were found by the maids, the maids turned it into the government and Uranus was made, I had panicked, so later, I told Dragon that Uranus was going to destroy most of the world and Dragon eventually got it back, but he couldn't destroy it. He had tried to find a good hiding place for Uranus, but he couldn't find one. At the same time, Dragon's wife, Lily D. Luna was pregnant with Lucy.

Dragon had dissembled Uranus up to the point where it was just a small ball. It was still dangerous, because it was filled with explosive material. Basically, Uranus was a nuclear weapon that could explode if it was overheated and destroy half of the world into smithereens, but that wasn't all it was. I mean, **any** country can make a nuclear weapon what was powerful, but Uranus also had a gas form of sea stone, which could kill a devil fruit powered person after one whiff of it. That had not been made before, and several scientist were still trying to understand this.

Also because of this new and powerful technology, the Navy had chased Dragon until he had no choice but to put Uranus into Luna and Lucy. The doctors that put Uranus into Luna were ironically Law's parents, who were doctors at the time, before they were killed for helping Dragon hide Uranus. The Navy chased Luna and Lucy for months. Luna had been about to have Lucy, before Luna was shot and Lucy had almost died in Luna's stomach, but Dragon brought Lucy and Luna to the hospital before Lucy had died, but Luna couldn't be saved, the gun had shot her heart. Before she died she had named Lucy though.

Later, I had stepped in and covered the whole incident up with law suits and I had visited court at least 17 times before the case was closed and I had won. I had cried about my daughter-in-law dying and said some sappy thing about almost losing my only granddaughter and the judge said I was not guilty.

After that incident, Dragon was extremely sad about Luna dying and eventually started to rebel. I tried to stop him, but Dragon kept on doing illegal things, and eventually he created the rebel army, with some of the butlers like Kuma, Ivankov, and Aokiji. All of them had sad past too, but I won't go into that.

Now, Lucy's heart was Uranus itself…Well technically, her heart was intertwined with Uranus. She had complained about her heart hurting a few times already, but I had told her that It was ok and that the doctors said it was nothing, She had believed me, but her face was still in pain. I tried to make her as happy as I could, so that Uranus would not explode inside of her, but lately it was not working, Uranus was already starting to heat up, and It was probably my fault.

At first, when she was just born, I felt no emotion to her, and thought of her as a weapon, but eventually I loved her as a granddaughter, but every time I felt love towards her, Jack and Uranus brought me back to reality.

I felt my sanity slip away from me, but Lucy laugh was the thread that gave me back my sanity, and stopping her laugh brought me pain. When I saw her break down, I had given her a look of pity, and I left towards my room to cry silently. She was on the floor sobbing, twitching and screaming. I couldn't take it anymore, and I don't think Uranus could too. But I was going to make this work out…I really was…I just didn't know how.

Dragon was saying something to Lucy, but I could not hear. I was still crying, until I heard a scream, and I quickly wiped away my tears, to run over to where Lucy and Dragon were. I didn't expect to see dozens of maids crowding the area, and I looked over their heads. I saw something that would probably scar me for life….and no it wasn't Ivankov…{he's already scarred me for life}, It was Lucy. Lucy…she was bloody, her face, her chest (she's still in boy form…so don't worry) and her hands were covered with it. But she was smiling. That was what scared me,

I pushed the maids aside and I kneeled over towards her, but she was already unconscious, In her hands was a knife. Did she try to commit suicide? If she did, I'd go insane, Jack's plan wouldn't work, and Uranus would go off. Well this is hard to explain, but Lucy couldn't die, unless Uranus stopped working, which would be a miracle for most people, but not for me. I still needed Lucy, for my sanity and for business, but I also needed her dead for the safety of this world. Hm tough decision. I did not know what to do. My mind was in a battlefield, and so far, the world was losing. I know this was crazy. I mean, Lucy was going to explode soon and I knew it, but I still wanted her to be alive.

I had wanted her to live a life without stress and I had also wanted Ace to live a life without stress too, so I pushed them to become Navy soldiers too, and then let them later take the business, Too many loved ones had been killed from being in the mafia…Dad, Jack, and even a few close friends of mine. I wanted them to be safe. Dad's death had scarred me when I was little, and Jack's death had traumatized me.

Lucy…I'm sorry for everything…I'm not sure If this is going to work out. I would try letting you do a heart transplant…but that isn't going to work considering how your blood vessels and heart have already gotten used to the nuclear weapon.

What's going to happen?

* * *

**Omake**: Q and A

_Questions for Garp._

Q: Is your Jack and your father's death the reason you are obsessed with making Ace and Lucy get good jobs and not become a mafia boss?

A: "Yes.."

Q: Was Lily D. Luna hot?

A:…am I suppose to answer that?

Q: Why are you still referring to Luffy as Lucy?

A:What? you've got a problem with it?

"No."

_Questions for me:_

Q: This is so confusing…so your saying that Lucy's heart is fused with a nuclear weapon that can let out sea-stone gas and it can explode if Lucy is feeling too emotional?

A:Yeah…and she's feeling pretty emotional right now. I can't think of a solution for this…unless….

Q: unless what?

A: You'll just have to find out…:D Next chap is going to be less confusing, more light, and back to school…What happened to Ace? and how will he react to boy luffy (now with scar under his eye and on his chest.) Also...I'm having writer's block...eep...help me...should I do Ace's POV, Lucy's POV or Zoro's?


	4. Ace: Daisy

**I do not own one piece**

**So…last chapter was …interesting, but I needed it to explain things in the second chapter, and I also needed it to explain why Lucy said her heart was hurting…Now let's go to the next day, which I believed was a…Wednesday, Lucy wakes up? A little misunderstanding between Ace and Lucy.**

**Ace's POV**

I had never had good luck before. I was like the devil's child...it's ironic how I meant that literally and metaphorically.

Well look at my life. What are the chances of being a criminal's son? The chances are in the kinda low. What are the chances of being a dangerous criminal's son? The chances are low. What are the chances of being the world's most dangerous criminal's son? about .00000000000001 chance. Then what are the chances of being the history's most dangerous criminal's son and the current most dangerous criminal's step son? Well that's too low for me to count. Not only was I cursed of being in a dangerous family, but I was also kicked out of it. I could list to you a million reasons on why my life sucked.

I was cursed with never really having too many guy friends, but I always had too many {dangerous} female friends...After being kicked out of the house, I was immediately ganged up on by Lucci's friends and guess what...they were devil fruit users and Haki-users...I beat them, but I got injuries, and I fell unconscious by an empty street, waiting to die...Then I just had to be picked up by Whitebeard. My grandfather's sworn enemy...and then when I woke up, I found myself in his mansion with dozens of guards around me, asking me questions and telling me to lay down. I couldn't tell anybody my real identity, and I just kept quiet.

The only thing I really said was that I had no family, which was true. Other than that, I had said nothing to give them any hints that I was from Monkey Corps. Seeing that I wasn't going to say anything, they had started to call me Gold Roger because Whitebeard said I looked like him. Telling them my real name wasn't going to give my identity away though...I mean, Garp never let the media even come 5 kilometers close to our mansion, so nobody knew me and Lucy's names or what we looked like except for the school we went to, and even the school was told to be quiet. A lot of people at school did not know that Lucy and I were grandchildren of Garp anyway. That was extremely fortunate because my bounty poster had come out. It was also fortunate to see that my face was shadowed. Only people who really knew me could tell that that was me.

Then after some interesting incidents I was forced to talk, and I guess I said something pretty smart because, later Whitebeard told me that I was going to be adopted into his family and I'd become the next Heir of his company...and my reaction was "WTF!" I had already been the next Heir of Monkey Corps. and I just got released from that stress, but now I was going to be the heir of Whitebeard's company...which just happens to be rival companies with Monkey Corps?

Then I just happened to catch the attention of a certain Maid in the family. Whitey Bay. A confident women known as the Ice Witch. It was troublesome to have her hanging on me as I recovered that day. She certainly was an ice witch, considering how her hands seemed to freeze my normally hot and flaming arms. Or perhaps that was just the fear I felt when I was near her.

Of course my life couldn't get any worse...The only things I really had to worry about was my confusion about my feelings to my step sister, my constant worrying about a nuclear bomb exploding in her and about the government finding her and experimenting on her. Ok maybe my life could get worse.

Well what's more is...I can't pay the fee for my medical care things...so I have to work for Whitebeard too. Not normal work...mafia work. Yep...I had to do the thing that got me kicked out of my house...mafia work...and what the hell was I going to tell the rest of the spade pirates? That I was going to disband the group and go our separate ways? God...why did my life suddenly become so complicated?

Marco, Juzo, Vista, Squard, Izo and other butlers were also in the mafia business. Marco was my new personal butler. I did not talk to him, and he did not try to talk to me, so I knew nothing about him...well other than that he hated my guts. Juzo...ahahaha. he was an idiot with the diamond diamond fruit. It was a pretty powerful fruit...I mean...If he could move his body parts after transforming. Vista was modest and loyal guy and he was surprisingly the best sword-fighter in the family. Squard was a pretty nice guy in general...you know...If he fought his perverted urges. Izo was a cross-dressing man who wore a kimono. He was pretty good at shooting and sword-fighting.

The other butlers + maids included: Blamenco, Rakuyo, Namur, Blenheim, Haruta, and Fossa.

I had told Whitebeard about the school I went to and White beard had agreed to let me go on Wednesday. Gold Roger High...Ha...I was going to a school that was named after my dad. My dad...again my mind drifted to the question that I always asked myself. "Should I really have been born?" Of course I had asked Garp that question and he said I needed to discover the answer myself. Considering how unlucky I was right now, God must be telling me that I shouldn't have been born, but Lucy had told me something different.

When I had asked her that when we were little, she said that she thought that me being alive was the best thing in the world. After that, I grew to like her more and more. Now...I was still confused about my feelings towards her. I doubt that it was love, but I just didn't know...I mean I couldn't love my own sister like that, right?

* * *

Right now, I was in bed laying in my new room on the first floor. The windows and blinds were closed and the lamp on my desk was turned on, leaving a dim, but warm light in my room. My new closet was packed with clothes that Whitebeard had bought me after I mentioned that I liked the brand. They were highly fashionable and new designs that I was dying to try out. Of course, I was slightly less enthusiastic after hearing Juzo yelling about a mouse infiltration that was taking place. Soon the sounds of banging and screaming was heard widely through the huge mansion. I almost felt sorry for the mice.

I opened my brand new computer and went on FaceBook and checked out Lucy's profile. Hm she wasn't on. That was weird...she was usually on FaceBook...unless she was playing the new game called Pockie Pirates {A/N: yeah I know...so original...but it makes sense...}Lucy had always loved pirates, but since that was a farfetched dream, she decided to follow me and Shanks and she's trying to be a mafia boss...Ha like Dragon would ever let Lucy become one. Dragon was always too protective of Lucy...but It was understandable...she did have something in her that could blow us all to smithereens.

After going on Pockie Pirates, I decided that I was going to change into more comfortable clothes and then go brush my teeth. Changing was rather uncomfortable...especially when you knew you were being watched. I was changing into a white, soft, cotton tank top and a pair of red shorts. Whitey had creaked opened the door to my room and was currently staring at me from the tiny crack. It was hard not to notice her light blue hair falling into view.

"Whitey...If you want to peek, at least do a better job at it."

"Eek! how did you know I was there?"

"I just knew."

"Hm? did you use Haki?"

"no?" I didn't need haki to find her...she was so obvious.

"oh...then how."

"..." I didn't feel like telling her.

She seemed disturbed at this, but she brushed it aside. "Oh well...it doesn't matter...he he he...I love you're cool personality and your hot face! Cool and hot are a good mixture...don't you think so?" She got closer and closer. This wasn't good...This _definitely_ wasn't good.

Signs that this wasn't good: I was not wearing much, a girl was obviously flirting, and we were currently alone.

My brain was sending flashing signals to my body "DANGER! DANGER! girl is too close! Get away from there!" I wish I could listen...but I was too scared to. I know I should probably have manned up...but something about her just froze me into place...ugh...I was getting sleepy too..."_Wait! snap out of it Ace_"... I slapped myself mentally. And suddenly I was running, but she grabbed me and held me into place...

"Ace, you're not running away from me."

Oh gosh...I was sweating bullets here...Her touch was so cold...Help me...someone!

She was reaching over to the danger zone and my sweat was going down faster and faster...Help...Help...Help...

Then the doors creak open.

"Oh have you guys seen a mouse around here? I think one just came in from the crack."

Oh thank God that Jozu was an idiot who could never read the mood. I gave Jozu a smile and said," Nope we haven't seen one...yet."

Well...I actually liked mice...more than Whitey...My History teacher Mr. Iceburg had one as the class pet too...so I felt totally calm around them...Whitey however didn't...

she screamed, "A mouse? EW that is soo gross!" And then she ran out of the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Jozu!"

"Huh?" Well he was an idiot...but I still felt thankful nonetheless.

He soon left, and I made sure to lock the door first before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After brushing...I came out and fell asleep.

* * *

Light streamed into my room and I heard a women's voice.

"Ace, wake up now...it's time to go to school!" I tried to open my heavy eyelids but I didn't succeed. After struggling for a bit, I finally managed to open one eye, but my vision was blurry.

I saw Lucy standing in front of me, smiling like she usually did...and I closed my eyes and said "urgh..Lucy...wake me up later."

"Lucy...Who's that?"

"hm?" I rubbed my eyes and opened them again and I screamed...Whitey...she was an inch away from my face! I was still at Whitebeard's mansion...that wasn't a dream...Wait but didn't I lock the door last night? How could she have come into my room?

As though she was reading my thoughts, she answered, "Haha...I have the key y'know...I have the key to every room in the house...he he he...including the bathrooms."

I mentally noted to never use the bathroom when Whitey was around.

"So...who's Lucy?"

God...she didn't waste time asking questions I didn't want to answer. I looked away from her...Whitey wasn't getting any information out of me.

Tic marks appeared on her forehead and she started muttering something quietly. She seemed annoyed at me and she got even closer {if that was possible} and she held my face with her cold fingers and said, "I asked you something so you need to answer."

Oh gosh...she was so scary. I felt my mouth move against my wishes. "She's my little sister." I covered my mouth. Gosh why did I say that...I hadn't meant to say that...but It had just came out...like Whitey had some sort of power against me.

"Hm...Lucy...interesting. Is she **the** Lucy? The one with...hehehe...Uranus?" I clenched my jaw and glared at her...how did she know?. "Oh so I was right. I've gotta tell Whitebeard this wonderful information...bye sweetheart!" She ran off before I could grab her and threaten her to not tell Whitebeard...Gosh why does my life suck.

I got up and changed before Whitey came back again and then I went over towards the Dining room on the opposite side of the mansion, avoiding Jozu as he was _still _trying to capture the mice from last night. On the way I also bumped into Marco, who glared at me. I glared back and a flash of lightning pasted between us. Izo who was nearby sweat-dropped. "You two are scaring me..."

After I reached the table I pulled the chair out and sat down, looking at the amazing food on the table. Today was French cuisine. There was oule au riz, poulet rôti, steack-frites, endives au jambon, avocat au crabe, roti de porc, boudin - purée, saucisse - lentilles, soufflé, ficelles picardes, and haricot de mouton. Delicious.

Whitebeard had come by too, and I immediately stopped eating to look at him.

"You know it's rude to stare, kid"

"Eh sorry..."

"It's also rude to start eating before you're elders do."

My face went red..."Sorry...It looked so good that I just started to eat..."

"Ha ha...You should thank the chef then."

"And who's that?"

"Whitey Bay of course."

"Pshh!" I spit out my food and stared at Whitebeard...who had been surprised by my sudden reaction to that name. "Whitey made this? Ha...I'm surprised that she didn't poison this."

Whitebeard looked at me strangely and then replied. "Well Whitey can do a lot of things too. She's the chef, one of our best actors, and She's our best interrogator too. She's made every one of her victims plead for mercy. Ha Ha."

I turned white at this...What he just said echoed into my mind. I imagined Whitey covered with blood as she tortured her poor victims who were pleading desperately for her to end their misery. I shivered. That girl is just plain scary. I lost my appetite and I left the dining room.

* * *

Marco was my driver. Well that was to be expected considering how he _was_ my personal butler. He drove me slowly to school as I ignored Whitey who was currently chasing the car. That girl was insane. She had started chasing me as soon as I got on the limo.

Soon, we had stopped at a red light. Whitey came by and pressed her face by the window staring at me. I sweat-dropped and Marco face palmed. How she managed to catch up to the limo was beyond me. After we managed to shake her off. Marco and I sat in an awkward silence. The tension in the air was almost tangible. But surprisingly he was the one who first started talking.

"Hey...do you know who was the successor of Whitebeard corps before you?"

"...Huh? No..."

"Ha...his name was Thatch Newgate...He was Whitebeard's one and only son...He was the nicest guy I've ever met...nobody could ever replace him."

Why was he telling me this? Was this important?

"What happened to him?" I basically knew the answer already...but I just had to ask.

"He...he was killed by someone. Someone so terrible that he would kill his own Nakama to get something he wanted."

"And who was this terrible man?" I had made eye contact with Marco through the rear-view mirror and I saw that Marco's eyes were narrowly slanted.

"Blackbeard." He had said the name in distaste and I heard the bitterness in his words. He really hated this Blackbeard guy and I probably would too if he killed someone I cared about.

"...Blackbeard...are you guys looking for revenge?"

"Yes...we are...but I'm angry that Whitebeard found a replacement so fast..."

My eyebrows rose...So that was why he hated me so much...he couldn't stand that I had taken Thatch's place in the family...

"So is that why you've hated me the moment you laid eyes one me?"

"Well...yeah." He looked at me with a bored expression and he shrugged as he continued to drive.

"Ha ha...so you've judged me even before you knew me...that's unfair." I was laughing and smiling but I was giving off a dark and menacing aura. My finger went on fire.

"Well...yeah after you suddenly appeared and became the next head of the family for no apparent reason...haha..." He was also giving a dark aura. His body lit up into a blue flame. Both of us were laughing with no humor and once again, a flash of lightning struck and the tension grew.

I had thought that maybe we could have gotten along...but I guess that choice was crossed out.

He had reached the school by now and he got out of the car elegantly and opened the door for me. I got out, glared at him and walked towards the school. Of course a group of women bombarded me before I entered.

"OMG I just touched him."

"Eek! let me too!"

"Oh gosh He is so muscular and hot!" {fan's herself as she faints}

More and more girls ran over to me, pushing and shoving and I immediately felt claustrophobic. I might also have a new fear called, girlphobia. These girls were crazy...I'm guessing they were my fan club?

After the school guards disbanded the group of girls they let me pass through safely and I went to English class. I greeted Shanks who was still drunk and sat by my seat near the window. Nami , Choppy and Usopp also greeted me I gave them a smile and waved. Then I looked at Lucy's desk and I saw a young boy sitting in it. Strange...who was that boy? He wasn't here on the first day of school...so he must be a new student...Class didn't officially start yet, so we could still talk and move around, so I walked over to his desk.

Seeing that I was approaching, the young boy visually squirmed with sweat dripping down his face at record speed. Strange kid...He had short messy hair, a scar on his left eye and his clothes were messy...I smelled man-colonge on him. His body was bulky, like he was wearing something under his uniform and he was wearing a straw hat and sandals. Wait straw hat...That was identical to Lucy's. What was going on?

He was so suspicious...I was going to interrogate him into telling me what was going on...Interrogating was a basic skill for those in the mafia, and I was the best at it.

"Hey kid, what's your name."

He squirmed even more as he slumped down lower and lower in his chair. Nami, Usopp and Choppy gave me a strange look.

"Why aren't you answering?" I asked again with more anger this time.

"Ace...isn't he you're brother?" Nami said, looking at me strangely.

My jaw flew open at this...Brother when did I have a brother?

" Brother? I don't ha-" The boy quickly stood up and slapped me.

"Gosh Ace...Did you get amnesia? I'm you're brother! Why don't you recognize me!"

Wait what...I was dumbfounded...Agahahahaha...what the hell was going on? This was all so sudden!

"You're so stupid Ace...I know you got hit pretty hard in the head, but to forget your brother...that is just cruel!" People around the room were staring at me accusingly. WTF...when did this turn into a drama?

"Ahaha...I really don't know who you are..." I backed away from the crazy kid...Nami looked at me with disbelief...what did i do wrong now?

"Stop it Ace...you're just too cruel...! You forgot everything? Even about me? That's just mean!" He started to sob...I just looked at him like he was crazy...who was this kid?

Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside of the classroom until we were out of hearing distance and he started to talk really fast.

"OkIknowyoujustdon'tknowwhatjusthappenedbutI'mactuallyLucyandIvankovchang ed meintoaboyandgarpwantedto makemethenewfamilyheir." She said really quickly.

"Wait...slow down...what did you just say?"

"I said...I'm actually Lucy but Ivankov changed me into a boy with his Hormone Hormone fruit powers, so now my new name is Luffy and I'm the twin brother of Lucy. Garp wanted to make me into the new heir after you left..."

"...wait what?"

"I'm actually Lu-"

"No...you don't have to repeat it again..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ace?...are you okay?"

"..."

"...Hey? Hey!" He started shaking me.

"..."

"...Well? Say something!"

"..."

My outward appearance was extremely calm, but in my head, the apocalypse was currently taking place. Earthquakes were happening, A volcano in my brain had erupted, Hail and rain was coming down and dinosaurs were currently stopping on my mental reasoning and logic.

...He was Lucy...He was Lucy...He was Lucy...He was...Lucy? Then It finally click into my brain.

"HOLY CRAP...! #$% ^&! # $%^& *! #$%!YOU'RE LUCY! ! #$%^&*" Well If I looked at him now he did resemble Lucy a lot.

My mind was on overdrive...I still could not believe the words...I mean...seriously...who in their right mind would believe the story so easily? But only Lucy and I knew Ivankov and what powers he had, so that in itself was proof, also...nobody else knew about me getting kicked out. This was definitely Lucy.

After my loud outburst of colorful language, I had virtually calmed down and something ran through me head, "_So much for your love towards Lucy...Well you could still love her...If you want to be gay_" I was immediately depressed by this, but It was uplifting to know that Ivankov could change her back anytime...right?..._please say yes...please say yes_...I was sending mental messages to Luffy, hoping that he would answer my most feared question without me actually asking it.

Luffy ignored my mental pleads that I was sending to him and he said,"Let's get back to the classroom, Shanks would be worried."

I almost snorted...Shanks could never be worried about us...he was too drunk to even realize what was happening around him, but nonetheless, I followed Luffy into the classroom. The class was partying. It seemed like Shanks had fallen asleep, which I guessed was not the first time this had happened. Nami and the others looked at me with worry.

"Did you really have amnesia?"

"Uh yes...I was in a fight two days ago and I forgot a lot, but Luffy cleared up a lot of things.."

"Oh that's good to hear."

* * *

The bell rang. After chatting a bit with my new friends, I had headed to the changing rooms. I was hit with the smell of sweat and metal as I entered the changing rooms. Wait where was Luffy? Don't tell me that...he went to the girl's changing rooms...ha ha ha...he wouldn't do that...right?...Oh SHIT!

I ran off to the other side of the gym and went over to the girl's changing rooms...If Luffy went in there, then he would be in big trouble...wait...then what was he going to wear? He only had girl clothes for gym...Ugh so many questions...I could only solve them If I charged in and grabbed Luffy out of there. So I closed my eyes and went in.

I was expecting the smell of sweat to hit me anytime, but instead it smelled like flowers and vanilla...I slowly went deeper into the changing room and I realized that if Luffy was here then there would be a lot of screaming in here...Wait...then he wasn't here? Well my answer was not answered because suddenly a ton of screams were heard and a few half-naked girls were pointing at me...Oh shit oh shit oh shit...I decided to run...Being in a room full of violent and dangerous women wasn't a very good situation to be in.

Are normal girls supposed to have knives in their lockers?...well I guess the girls at my school did...because they were chasing me down the hall with knives in their hands. The knives wouldn't have hurt me since I was a logia type, but they were still damn scary. *sigh*This was getting out of hand...I couldn't tell them that I was searching for Luffy...that would be ridiculous to say even though it was true...So instead I told them that I got lost and wandered into the girl's locker room. After some interrogating and scolding they finally let me go. i sighed again and went back to the boy's locker room to change.

As I entered in, I saw that Luffy was indeed there in the boy's locker room. Damn...so I went through all that for nothing?

"Hey Ace where were you? Ha ha...you didn't accidentally go to the girl's locker room right?" Luffy had meant that as a joke, but It still pissed me off.

A tic mark appeared on my face, "Ha...actually I did..."

"Shishishishi...that's pretty stupid!"

More tic marks appeared on my face, "It's a mistake that you would do though..." I said darkly.

"...NO!...uh...well yeah...probably." Luffy laughed sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes...of course he would.

* * *

I noticed that Luffy had tried to change fast...really fast. It was suspicious. Very suspicious. I tried to figure it out, but I came up with no answers so I grabbed his arm and I looked him in the eyes.

"What the hell are you hiding?"

He was sweating again, avoiding my eyes. I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "Answer me!"

He closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Fuc* He was being stubborn.

"Luffy! Tell me." As I was holding his face and yelling at him, the other boys were staring at us intently...

"...Fine..." He fumbled with his blouse's buttons. Oh so he was taking off his shirt. I decided to help him. Lucy was always slow at undoing buttons anyway. I quickly unbuttoned them all and stared at his chest...Oh gosh.{A/N: drools}..his chest...it had a huge scar on it. I was surprised that Luffy could even move his body. The wound looked like it was newly made.

"Who the hell did this to you."

He flinched. "I did it to myself."

I looked at him in disbelief..he did this to himself? "Why?"

"It...It made the pain in my heart go away."

It was Uranus. She had a mental breakdown and she hurt herself to take the pain away from her heart. Garp...you bastard. "Shit..." I mumbled as I ran my hands through my hair. The other boys around the area all ran over to glance at Luffy's chest. I looked at them in annoyance, "Piss off, bastards!" They immediately started running away. Even Luffy looked scared...

"..." He grabbed my hands and looked up at me, "Ace...it's okay...I did this to myself...and I didn't die...so just calm down.."

"sorry Luffy...I'm just pissed at...Garp."

"...hm..Yeah...I know." And he let go of my hand and continued to change.

* * *

After that incident, Gym had officially started and Luffy was practicing breakdancing, earning applause and coos from the girls. I'm guessing he had a fan club too. I started to dance with him, while rapping. He did a flip and I did one too. My fan club was cheering here too. I didn't know how girls made fan clubs so quickly, and I didn't really care either.

Franky was doing the robot {how obvious} while Usopp and Choppy were screaming, "Sugoi!" How rude and loud they were...Luffy would never do that...

I guess I thought too soon, because Luffy stopped dancing, ran over and started screaming it with them...Did turning into a boy automatically make Luffy an idiot? I didn't know...but I guess it was funny to see them so happy. Brook of course was doing his 45 degrees routine and he was just leaning against the wall.

Vivi was doing belly dancing, much to the joy of Sanji as he did his noodle dance to accompany Vivi. Nami and Robin were doing some weird pop dance, and Chopper and Zoro were still deciding, because Zoro didn't want to do anything that Chopper had suggested. Kaya and Usopp were doing a slow dance together, which I thought had fitted them pretty well...

Luffy had stopped yelling by now and he came over sleepily.

"Ace-nii...I'm tired..." He was rubbing his eyes. "_so cute_!" I mentally slapped myself...it wasn't the time to think about that.

I smiled at him and then carried him over to the side of the Gym and I laid him down. Lucy was still Lucy no matter what gender (s)he was...

I glanced around to make sure no teachers were around. Tsuru, the gym teacher was instructing us on our dancing form, she was currently commenting on Nami and Robin's pop dance. Jinbe was setting up the swimming pool, making sure to put fresh water for the devil fruit users, and Don Krieg was still picking at his scab...gosh how many scabs did he have?

Tsuru had finished talking to Nami and Robin and she was heading towards Zoro and Chopper's group to help them figure out what dance they were going to practice. Ha, Imagine Zoro dancing...that would be hilarious.

After making sure that none of the teacher were paying attention to us, I sat down too and let Luffy lay his head on me. His messy hair tickled my neck as he squirmed around to get into a good position.

"Warm and firm"I heard Lucy mutter as soft snores were heard from his lips. My face was turning red...Warm and firm? Was he talking about my shoulder? Damn...how did Lucy always manage to make me uncomfortable in every situation we were in. His head soon slipped off my shoulder and I caught it before it fell on my lap. That was dangerous...I decided that putting his head on my lap was going to be safer.

After sitting there for a while, I noticed that Robin had eyed us the whole time...Ugh this was so awkward...Oh and she was laughing too...Great...I've managed to make her think that I was being gay with my brother. Of course others had noticed us sitting on the side too, and I was getting redder and redder...Wonderful...Just wonderful.

* * *

So that's the end of this chapter...took me 8 days and 5 different copies of the story from different POV's...but you know.. I finally kinda did it...Yay Huzzah!

Also just to note: This is all just the basic prologue i guess...Luffy needs to meet Zoro outside of school and then let him realize that he's Lucy, and then they form the rest of the straw hats. Then the crocodile arc has to come in and then mafia stuff happens too. hehehe...I have so many ideas but I don't know how to express them...

also...If ouran high school host club characters were to switch with one piece...who would be who?

Ace or sanji=tamaki?

Luffy/Lucy=Haruhi

Male Robin+Nami=kyoya

Zoro=mori

chopper=honey...

I dunno about the others


	5. 3rd POV: Daffodil

**Disclaimer: Don't own one piece**

**Short chapter...Zoro's part of the story?**

Luffy was walking home that day. No limo picked him up and nobody walked with him. He had walked slowly home, enjoying the scenery and loving the wind that blew through his short messy hair. The sun was setting, making the sky turn a nice shade of orange. Orange. It reminded him of Ace. He smiled. He would see him tomorrow at school.

Then, Luffy turned towards Fushcia Drive and past Zoro's family dojo. Zoro was already there, sitting on the porch of his house, rubbing his temples with his thumbs.

"Hey Zoro...what's wrong?" Luffy said, with worry lacing his tone.

"...Hm? Oh Luffy...I don't have the key to my house, so I'm waiting until my sister comes back." Zoro replied sheepishly. He had lost the keys on his way back home. Of course the keys weren't the only things that were lost.

"Shishishishi...then you want to go back to my place until you're sister comes home?" Luffy suggested as he motioned towards his house.

"...you mean it? you sure I won't bother you?"

"...hehe...I'd love for you to come by!" Zoro smiled at Luffy's answer. What a strange and blunt kid he was. Zoro followed Luffy, slightly straying off course.

* * *

Zoro's reaction to the interior of the mansion was exaggerated. His eyes had literally popped out of his head when 50 maids had passed by, giggling and talking about gossip, nearly knocking Zoro off of his feet.

"You have...a lot of people in your house..." He said, sweat-dropping.

"Yeah...sorry." Luffy replied while scratching his head.

Then, Luffy led Zoro to his room, avoiding Garp and Dragon, who would definitely overreact to the fact that he was bringing a guy home. Zoro had almost gotten lost while walking but Luffy had stretched his arm over and grabbed Zoro before he strayed completely off course.

Zoro had entered in Luffy's room, sitting on one of Luffy's sofas and he noticed that the room was rather...girly.

"Um do you and your sister share this room?" Zoro asked uncertainly, noticing that the room had only one bed.

"...er...yeah." Luffy was now uncharacteristically interested in the fringes of his pillow. This was definitely suspicious.

"Wait then why do you only have one bed?" Zoro asked, narrowing his eyes, suspecting that something weird was going on.

"Well...there's this oth-"

Then the door immediately flew open.

"Luffy...get ready for gender changing!" Ivankov said while holding out a girly outfit.

"..." Zoro stared at the horrendous creäture standing at the door and suddenly the atmosphere turned from suspicious to downright awkward.

"...what did you say? Did you just say...gender-changing"

Ivankov's forehead suddenly had a lot of sweat beads flowing down his face...he had not expected company. Tonight was the first night that Luffy could go out and find mafia members to join his crew.

Of course, as a disguise, they were going to change Luffy into a girl whenever he went outside for business. This new green-haired friend of Luffy's had heard that Luffy was going to be gender-changed...and he wasn't going to be convinced otherwise.

Luffy was the first one to react..."Zoro...I've got to tell you the truth...and please don't overreact..."

*Gulp* Zoro had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going...but he was still listening. This better be good.

* * *

Okay this was a short chapter...but whatever...I keep changing my writing style...ehehe...This one is my newer style...can you guys tell the difference? I'm trying to get right to the point...and not ramble...that much...so yeah oh and it's also 3rd person POV.


	6. 3rd POV: Gardenia-Zoro joins

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece...**

OMFG Movie Z...Tonight...premiere...OMG OMG OMG...breathes hard* wheezes* faints on the floor* Then gets back up and starts writing again*

Short chapter again...I'm taking this slowly

**Zoro somehow joins**

The frigid look of Zoro was enough to make you understand the horror of knowing that one of your male friends was a girl.

He had not expected it. But it was true. Luffy was a girl…More specifically-he was Lucy.

Lucy was the extremely cute girl that Zoro had felt of spark of interest towards on the first day of school.

She could fight, cuss, stand up for herself, and still seem girly. She was perfect. Unlike a unnamed money/mikan-loving orange-head, girl and the other mindless blobs of females at school…Yes…he called them mindless blobs.

{Well Zoro couldn't say he didn't feel nakamaship towards Nami and Robin…but they just were not his type. Robin was nice…but Nami was often violent…and she blackmailed Zoro…never get between Nami and her money…ehehe..}

~.*~~~~~~~~*.~

When he heard that Lucy had dropped out, he had found that extremely weird and frustrating. She just suddenly dropped out after one day? That was just too suspicious. No…it was only "Luffy" that was suspicious. Said person right now was laying on her bed, with a girly outfit on, already gender-changed by Ivankov…who was a strange alien-like creature that had immediately freaked Zoro out.

He had not really believed Lucy when she said that she was a girl, but after watching the process of her chest suddenly inflating after being shot with Ivankov's powers, he couldn't make room for argument.

Lucy was currently sweating bullets. What did she just say to Zoro? Had she really just told him that she was a girl…no wait she had just demonstrated the whole thing in front of him. Oh man…how's he going to react to this?

She stared at Zoro, causing him to feel his face feel hot. It had just processed to his mind that he was now currently alone with a super hot girl who was wearing a revealing, girly outfit…He almost felt like covering his face and squirming like one of his fangirls. No…he had to be strong…He was a man, he couldn't just suddenly go to fan-girl mode.

A flicker of confusion went on Lucy's face…Why was Zoro's face red? Was he sick? And more importantly…what was he thinking. She was basically drilling burning holes into Zoro head, as she tried to figure out it out. Nope…she could not mind-read…but she guessed that it was worth a try.

Zoro now noticed that they were in an uncomfortable silence. He started to sweat bullets too…he had to think of something to say…anything! She was waiting for a reaction…"_come on…Zoro…think_!"

He thought of nothing…."_shoot…I have to BS this_." He coughed…*ahem…Ahem.* Lucy perked up attentively.

"Luffy…um I mean Lucy, I don't mind that you're a girl, " Actually Zoro really liked the fact that Luffy was Lucy "And I…uh don't find this situation…weird at all…In fact I like that…uh…t-t-that you're a…girl"

Lucy looked at Zoro, trying to assess if he really meant that. He did…Lucy could tell from looking in his eyes. Those black eyes were truthful, honest and also a bit intimidating. She had decided…that Zoro was going to be in her mafia group. He was nice, scary, and strong rolled up in one guy!

She laid on the bed thoughtfully and said "Zoro….join me!" Zoro looked up in surprise….

"Join you?" His face started heating up again…"_Join her for what?_"

Lucy quickly got up from the bed. Her lanky arms went to her hips and she pointed at Zoro. "Come and join my mafia group!"

His eyes almost flew out of his head.."J-j-j-join you're mafia group…You have a mafa crew?" It was hard to imagine Lucy as a fighting mafia boss…even though he had seen her fight with Lucci the other day.

"Well…I'm the only one so far…You can be my…hm what's that word…Oh yeah…be the underboss!" Lucy's eyes started to sparkle and her bottom lip came out into a pout. "Please, Zoro?!"

Oh no…not a traditional female pouting face…Zoro looked away as sweat drops fell from his face. He was weak against pouts.

"…sorry Lucy, I can't. I don't wanna be a mafia underboss."

"Then how about…a major or a captain?"

"…no I don't want to have anything to do with the mafia." Lucy looked like she was going to cry.

Zoro was even weaker against crying girls…*Sigh* As much as Zoro liked Lucy's outrageous personality, he could not really say that he wanted to go against the government and join a mafia group.

Tears were almost coming out of Lucy's face…"_Come on…be strong, Zoro_!" Zoro looked away, "Sorry, Lucy…I really can't…but I've got to tell you something too."

She looked at Zoro as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm…actually part of the police." He expected her to look at him in shock and give up in making him join, but instead her reaction was totally unexpected.

"…So? I don't care who you really are. I just want you to join." Zoro looked at her in surprise. She wanted him to join even though he was a police officer?

"…no Lucy listen…I really can't…I'm serious." Lucy looked at Zoro in annoyance…why didn't he just say yes to her invitation already? She sighed…Since fake tears didn't work, then maybe seduction will?

Lucy got closer to Zoro and she put her face right next to him. He cringed. She then sat on his lap and snuggled to his chest. Then she looked up. "Please, join me Zoro?"

Zoro knew a woman's tricks…this wasn't going to work on him. "No sorry I can't." She pouted as she bounced off of his lap.

"Stop playing hard to get! This usually works on Ace." Zoro cringed at this…She tried these tricks on Ace? He felt a bit of sympathy for the guy…He was being played.

Lucy had to think..What was going to get Zoro to join? A lightbulb popped in her brain…Hehehe she slyly glanced at Zoro and then she started to whistle as she edged closer to the table, where Zoro's swords lay.

Zoro saw her trick coming as he got up from the sofa and reached for his blades, too. Too late. Lucy stretched her hand over and grabbed it a millisecond before Zoro.

He cursed as Lucy ran out of the room with his swords, screaming, "You won't get your swords back unless you join me!"

He sighed as he followed her. Maybe it was smart to say yes to her invitation…It was better than having his swords broken in two, or being a police officer. He decided to join Lucy…I mean…It wasn't like they were going to face a dozen of weird situations right? Mafia people are undercover guys, who work in the underground…It was easy work…hahaha…right?

Later on, Zoro wished that he didn't agreed to join Lucy, but she wouldn't let go of him or anybody else from the crew. He had just signed a contract that tied him to Lucy…possibly for life.

Somewhere in America, A tall blonde boy with a blue suit and blue top hat and one tooth missing boarded a plane to Japan. He muttered, "Lucy...I'm coming back to you!"

Also, somewhere near Orange town, Garp was out on a business errand and he bumped into Shanks...who was drunk, and Shanks stumbled on Garp. Garp had cursed while carrying Shanks back to the limo parked nearby...

**Ok that's it...Eek! Mouse...Yeah...I really do have a mouse infiltration in my house...just like Whitebeard's mansion! :D You can figure out who the blonde guy is...right? Ok, sonext time...I might make this longer...Please review...they make me have a spasm! :D Ok that doesn't make any sense...Har har har**


	7. General POV: Carnation-Nami joins

**Thursday afternoon?: How he let Nami join**

* * *

**Chapter...7 of GRHFLIAMB?...that's pretty long.**

* * *

**Ace's POV**

Sharp glares were thrown across the classroom. The tension in the room skyrocketed, and eyes, like daggers were pointed at a certain fire fist. Everyone was waiting for an answer from him.

Beads of pearly sweat dripped slowly down Ace's forehead, dripping down his freckled cheeks and landing on his uniform with a loud plop. He clenched his jaw, and his hand shook slightly as he let out a shaky laugh. "Why are you guys asking me that?" He asked, while giving the men a fake smile. "That's a bit too personal for me to answer..." He batted his eyelashes, fanned himself, and stuttered, "I-i-is this sexual harassment?"

He visibly saw the irritation on the faces of his male classmates grow. One of them cracked his knuckles and another cracked his neck. Ace gulped as he backed away further.

Sure, he could beat these guys up any day, but they sure knew how to intimidate people.

One of the boys tapped his foot impatiently as he rolled his head back and muttered, "Stop, stalling, Ace. Tell us."

Ace's eyebrow twitched and his mouth curved up into an awkward smile, "Ha, I'm not stalling...But I really can't tell you guys this." He lifted up his hands, showing that he was surrendering to his classmates.

"I'm going to ask you again..." The leader of the group drawled slowly. " Where is your headquarters, Ace? Or should I call you Fire Fist?"

Ace gulped as he grinned, "What are you talking about? I don't have a headquarters." Which was true. He had just disbanded the Spade mafia gang, and sold his "headquarters" to a loving family of 4.

One of the cronies growled, "Stop lying Fire Fist."

Ace grinned and did a fist-pump while jumping up in the air with fake enthusiasm, "Oh, I love that name...Fire Fist! Doesn't it sound so cool? It makes me sound like a main character out of an anime!"

His classmates did not smile. Not even a twitch. Instead the crony solemnly said, "We could just turn you into the police right now."

As the crony said that, the string of patience that Ace had, suddenly snapped inside of him, and he felt annoyed and irritable. He didn't have time to be playing around with these guys. He had to walk home with Luffy. His precious time was being wasted by a bunch of weak idiots who didn't know how to get information out of people. He had to end this fast.

Ace leaned back on to the wall casually, and he finally decided to drop the lighthearted act.

"How? You guys are criminals too. Where would you get the power to turn me in?" he asked, giving them his infamous glare as he tilted his head to one side. "And what are you going to do once you somehow force me to tell you my headquarters? Try to take me down? I can burn you guys to a crisp right now."

To prove his point, he lit his finger on fire and gazed cooly at his classmates, observing the uncomfortable looks on their faces.

The crony flinched as Ace flicked his lit finger in front of the crony's face. "No, more importantly, how are you going to get information out of me? I have a logia type devil fruit. You guys can't touch me."

The 3 classmates were stumped. They stood there awkwardly and they could literally hear crickets chirping inside of the classroom.

"Exactly...You can't" Ace purred as he narrowed his eyes. "Now fuck off, bastards." He shot a blast of fire at them to encourage them to leave. It certainly did the trick. His classmates started running out of the room, tripping and stumbling over each other.

When they were out of sight, Ace sighed, dropped on to the floor like a wilted flower, and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. The whole day was tiring. So many things happened, and he had to put an act on too many times to count.

"Damn." He muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I really need a shower." Then he got up, straightened his tie and walked out of the room to look for Luffy.

* * *

Luffy wasn't hard to find. In fact, he was the most noticeable person at the locker banks. He was loud and rowdy, always getting into trouble.

But what Ace didn't expect was that a man was hovering over Luffy. A tall, handsome man too.

Boa Hancock.

Ace clenched his teeth and glared at Hancock. He had heard the rumor that Hancock had fallen in love with Luffy, but he hadn't expected it to be true. As he approached them, he saw Hancock smile wickedly, and Ace immediately suspected that something was going to happen.

Unfortunately, He was right.

Hancock, seeing that Ace was approaching had leaned in towards Luffy's lips and gave him a deep kiss...with tongue included. When Hancock pulled away, Luffy stood there, unmoving for a moment, before wiping the kiss away, annoyed, and sticking his tongue out in disgust.

Ace didn't seem to notice Luffy's disgust. Instead, his jaw dropped open and he turned away, blushing.

Luffy's lips had been kissed by Hancock..._His_ luffy's lips had just been kissed by Hancock. "_I'm going to kill Hancock!," _he muttered to himself while clenching his fist. Hancock had just crossed the line...Fuck...Ace was going to mess him up...mess him up good.

He turned back around, emitting a sinister aura and flashing a fake-ass grin, while walking towards Luffy and Hancock. "Hey, Luffy!" He waved, still with the stiff grin plastered on his face.

Luffy looked up and gave Ace his trademark smile, "Hey, Ace!" He left Hancock and bounded over a bit, bouncing with each step, seeming really happy.

Seeing this, Ace's heart shattered and he suddenly felt weak...his anger to Hancock diminished and it was replaced with disappointment. Luffy had just been kissed, and he didn't seem to give a shit...

Ace's fake smile faltered a bit as he looked up towards Hancock. "Hello Hancock" He uttered weakly, suddenly feeling somber.

Seeing Ace's facial expression, Hancock smirked and made a confident face as he tapped his lips from behind Luffy, playfully. Ace's eye twitched and his smile grew even stiffer. Good thing Luffy didn't seem to notice. "So what's up? You ready to go, Luffy?" Ace asked, using his self-control to stop him from demolishing Hancock right then and there.

"Yeah, but I need to go to the bathroom, be right back, okay?" Luffy answered, with a big grin while already running towards the bathroom.

Ace nodded even though every fiber of his body refused to be alone with Hancock. "Okay, Lu." But Luffy didn't seem to hear because he was already sprinting to the bathroom at full speed.

"Wow, he must have a crazy bladder," Ace noted to nobody in particular while sweat-dropping.

When Luffy finally disappeared from around the corner, Ace turned, glowering angrily at Hancock, and said, "Why the hell did you kiss him, you bastard!?"

Hancock smiled evilly and teased, "Why do you ask? You interested?"

That would be an understatement. Ace was very interested. But he couldn't say so, that would be like...like...well, like telling Hancock his weaknesses. It hurt his pride, but he really wanted to know...Damn it!

But finally he couldn't stand it and he grudgingly answered, "...Yes, I'm interested. Very interested" Ace could feel his swelled up pride deflate, like a balloon.

Hancock smirked, "Really, then I guess I'll tell you." He leaned in with a serious, straight face and whispered, "I kissed him..." He paused dramatically and lifted up his hand, obviously making fun of Ace. "because I felt like it." Then Hancock blew a kiss at Ace and laughed as Ace flashed him a dirty look.

"God Damn it! Stop messing with me, Hancock!" Ace snarled, while grabbing Hancock's collar and pressing Hancock against the wall. "Why did you fuckin' kiss my little si-...uh b-brother?"

Some of the students nearby (mainly female yaoi fans.) giggled and snickered as they watched Ace push Hancock against the wall. Realizing that they looked like a gay couple, Ace felt his face burning with embarrassment, but he kept his scowl on his face. "Damn, just answer before someone gets the wrong idea."

"Impatient, aren't we?" Hancock mocked with a playful tone as he slapped Ace's hands away from his neck, "Okay fine, I'll tell you."

He let go of Hancock's neck and pulled his hands back, "Really...?" He said feeling that it was suspicious that Hancock was being so submissive all of a sudden. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yeah I'm serious...Well, I kissed her to get you jealous and to encourage her to join my mafia group...that's all." He said, with a straight face. Ace looked at Hancock's face carefully to see if the edge of his lips were twitching. They were not...he was completely serious.

Then, when what Hancock said finally processed in Ace's mind, He exclaimed "..."Her"...Wait, you know that Luffy's a...a...girl?!" He was obviously surprised. "How? Fuck!...I thought it was only me..."

"Shush, If you want to keep it a secret, could you not yell?!" Hancock whispered, covering Ace's mouth, while looking around to see if anyone heard. Thank god nobody seemed to be paying attention anymore, probably because they had stopped the yaoi scene.

Ace pulled Hancock's hand off of his mouth and coughed from the lack of oxygen, "...Wait, why do you want to keep it a secret too?" Ace asked, hoarsely, "I thought that you would probably want to expose her secret to the whole school..."

"Well, because I want to keep her to myself. If I told the whole school that she was actually the same person as Lucy, then everyone would crowd around her even more than they do know...That would be terrible!" Then he stopped talking and looked down sheepishly. " And I also didn't do it because...well, I'd do anything for her...If she didn't want people to know, then I wouldn't tell." He whispered with a faintly determined tone. "Wouldn't you do the same if you loved her?"

Ace looked at Hancock's honest eyes, and jeered, "Why do you love her? What do you know about her? You've only met her days ago, and she doesn't seem to like you back."

Hancock's eyes softened as he looked away with a red face, "I don't really know why I love her. She's different. She's not swayed by riches, looks, or any of that fake shit...it's refreshing, and new. Makes me want to know more about her."

Ace looked up at the ceiling, and said, more to himself than to Hancock, "I think I know what you mean."

* * *

_**Luffy's POV**_

_In the bathroom._

I was in one of the bathroom stalls, breathing hard. My heart was beating fast and I felt light-headed.

Hancock just kissed me.

Not that the event was important, but Ace saw! Ace saw Hancock kiss me...I was screwed...no correct that. Hancock was screwed. I saw right through Ace's fake smile...He was pissed. Like really pissed.

Hancock's kiss was gross, wrong, and not right. Not right at all. It was all slimy, warm and gross. Felt so weird. I couldn't describe it.

A mystery feeling.

I shivered as I thought back onto the incident that had happened and I felt confused, and I tried to brush it aside, because my motto was: whenever you feel confused about something, don't try to understand it...but...

It didn't work...It was still stuck on my mind...Hancock had marked himself on me.

I got out of the stall after a while and started to wash my mouth with sink water, trying to rid my mouth of Hancock's bad taste. I thought his mouth tasted like alcohol and cigarettes. It was a dirty taste, and I hated it with all of my heart.

Washing it didn't work.

My arms, where Hancock has grabbed me before, stung like whips. They were red and hot. It didn't feel good at all. I scrubbed my arms with paper towels and water, but it just made my arms more irritated than before.

I squirmed, feeling very uncomfortable. The memories came back to me, and I realize I couldn't get rid of them. My mixed feelings about Ace came back too...I couldn't think about anything else. My mind was invaded with these thoughts...

I think there was something wrong with me.

Wait...No, not just something...Everything felt wrong.

What did Hancock do to me?

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Hey, Usopp!" I called, while waving my arms over several heads to get the long-nosed man's attention.

The tan black-haired man turned towards me, waved, and flashed me a smile while he yelled above the noise, "Hey Nami!" Then he walked over to me. " Did you see Luffy? I wanted to show him my new gadget, called Kabuto. It's a slingshot I made myself. It's powered by a special dial that is several times more powerful than my old one, and it has 5 prongs that helps stability and ra-"

"Yeah, who cares." I interrupted as I waved my hand dismissively, "What I want to know is, what were you talking about with Kaya earlier."

Usopp immediately turned beet red when Kaya's name was mentioned. 'Jackpot.' I thought as I eyed his uncomfortable face, 'Perfect blackmail material.'

"Uh, Nami are you okay? Your eyes are...okay nevermind." Usopp said quietly, then he coughed and adverted his dark brown eyes, "Uh, so did you do the project for science yet?"

Oh, he's trying to change the subject...how cute...well, I'll just play along for now.

"We just got the project today, I can't finish it that quickly, even with my brains." I replied smiling wickedly, "So what were you guys talk about before?"

He stared at me before drooping his head down in defeat, "You really can't let go of a subject, can't you."

"Nope!" I replied gleefully as I happily smiled.

"Okay, fine. Kaya invited me to go to her house today so that we can discuss homework stuff. It's not that important..really!" Usopp claimed while saving his hand back and forth, "It's just a study session between friends!"

"...yeah sure. Being invited to a girls house is the first step in a relationship...next, you just need to be friendly with her family! Trust me, you guys are going to get together!" I remarked as I nudged Usopp with my elbow. Usopp edged away from me awkwardly.

While I was talking I noticed that Zoro had been listening, quite intently. Maybe a girl had invited him to their house? Nah, Zoro wasn't interested on these kind of things.

Deciding that the previous topic had gotten stale, I asked ,"Who's your partner for the science project, Usopp?"

"uhh, Who's yours?" He said, sweating profusely, "It's Robin right?"

"Yeah, duh! Do you even need to ask?" I replied, rolling my eyes, knowing that he just avoided my question again, "So, let me ask you again, who is your partner...and please don't change the subject...I mean it's so obvious that it's Kaya."

He gulped, while pulling at his uniform, which looked very awkward on his thin frame. " N-no...I mean she is, but...It's not _that_ obvious right?"

"Oh yes it is." I said beaming at him, "Come on, Please just be a man a confess to her already!" I slapped him in the back like a proud mother and he fell forward.

Usopp blushed even more than before, "Oi, Oi, don't say that so loudly, we're in front of a crowd here." He looked around and motioned to the mass of people surrounding them.

I opened my mouth to reply, but a sweet voice behind us interrupted me. "What are you guys talking about?" Usopp nearly jumped or peed in his pants. Maybe both.

"Miss, Kaya, please slow down!" A deeper voice said, sounding very fatherly.

Usopp's face froze and he stiffly rotated 180 degrees, "Hey, Kuro, hey Kaya." He murmured timidly, waving awkwardly.

Kuro walked over, following Kaya's footsteps. He was wearing his usual attire which consisted of a sharp black suit and pair of thin black trousers. His shoes were striped, making him look like he was wearing slippers, and he had his usual glasses on.

Kuro wasn't wearing a uniform since he wasn't from our school. In fact, he was actually Kaya's butler who had come early to pick her up.

Right now, Kuro was examining the both of us. He looked upon us with a grimace and crinkled his nose, saying, "Ah, It's the Long-nosed coward and the orange-haired tit girl."

Usopp made an indignant cry as he yelled, "Oi, Hey, stop calling me that...my nose is normal sized." Then he rubbed his nose, feeling his self-esteem lower dramatically.

While Usopp was touching his nose, my eyebrow twitched up and down comically, "Tit girl?" I muttered to myself, annoyed, as I eyed Kuro, feeling anger rise up in me, "...What a bastard."

Though even though I had meant for that comment to go unheard, Kuro seemed to have heard what I said. He flashing me a strange and menacing look. "Excuse me?" Kuro asked, with his hand raise up to his mouth, as though he were offended, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." I murmured, not wanting to fight over something so petty. Anyway, I was pretty sure that Kuro was stronger than me. I didn't want to be killed.

"Good that's how it should be." Kuro said, smiling smugly. Kaya gave us an apologetic face while she scolded Kuro. Usopp told her that it was okay, and that he was used to it, while I drowned her voice out.

I was thinking about what Usopp had said before...where _was_ Luffy?

My thoughts were stopped suddenly from the sharp pain coming from my stomach...Stomach cramps...Well it was that time of the month. "Hey, sorry, but I have to go to the bathroom." I shout as I start running, feeling the intensity of the pain tenfold as I headed towards the women's bathroom.

"Almost there, almost there, almost there." I said quickly, like a mantra. I turned sharply to the right, almost running into Robin, who was heading towards her locker too. "Sorry Robin." I call back as I speed up my pace, feeling the sharp in my body screaming at me...

Menstrual cramps, something that every girl faced. Otherwise known as a women's worst nightmare. Well, not really.

I finally reached the bathroom, and I walked in, breathing hard. When I looked up, I saw a figure standing next to the sink, trying to...wipe their arms with paper towels? I stepped closer and I said, "Hello?"

The figure jumped, a bit startled as they turned, "...Huh?"

My mouth dropped open as I looked at the figure. Their face was slightly more exposed than it had been moments ago, and I finally saw their features...Big eyes, straw-hat, messy uniform, and black raven hair...

It was Monkey D. Luffy, and he was a boy...in the girls bathroom?

"L-luffy?" I asked uncertainly, feeling my face turn red and momentarily forgetting my cramps, "What are you doing here?" I was tempted to scream.

He looked at me with a confused expression and I could almost see wheels turning in his head, "...HUH?" He replied dumbly as he dropped his paper towels and slapped his head, "Oh Shoot! I forgot!" Then he ran out of the bathroom, with his face flushed red from embarrassment.

I looked at the already closed-door and muttered, "Strange kid." Then I laughed. I was _so_ going to tell Robin this. My laughter soon died as I felt my cramps returning and I ran into the stall, groaning in pain, "Ugh, this hurts so much."

* * *

**Luffy's POV**

I ran out of the bathroom, feeling my face burning with embarrassment. This feeling called "embarrassment" wasn't felt too often, but that was really close. I almost forgot that I was a boy. I just absent mindedly walked into the girl's bathroom.

I shook my head, and sighed. I always forgot things. Like right now. I couldn't remember what I was supposed to do.

Though whenever I couldn't remember something, Ace told me it was usually something unimportant...Wait!

Then I slapped my forehead as I remembered something. Ace that's it! I had to walk home with Ace! I started running full speed towards where Ace and -he who shall not be named- was.

When I approached them, I expected them to have an intense cat fight, but instead they seemed to be having a counselor session.

I didn't want to approach them in the middle, so I hid behind a few lockers to listen.

* * *

_(What Luffy hears while eavesdropping:)_

"But I've tried for a long time. She hasn't shown any signs. She's so dense."

"Dude, I feel for you. If that happened to me, then I would just go insane. It sucks to love such a dense girl."

"Yeah, wish she would show some feelings towards me once in a while. Though I've only recently realized how much I like her."

"Hm, that means you're my rival."

"I guess."

"Y'know I ain't going easy on ya. I'll be attacking her with full force."

"I won't lose to you. I've known her way longer than you."

* * *

My shook my head. What the hell did I just listen to? Ace liked someone? A girl? And Hancock liked her too? Who was this mystery girl? I'm so confused...

* * *

"Hey, where is Lucy? She's been at the bathroom for a long time." I heard Ace mention.

"Yeah, Maybe I can go get her." Hancock said.

"Oh, no you aren't I'm going to get her." Ace replied.

"So you can go and do perverted things to her in the stalls, ha, in your dreams. But I can do that, cause everyone would forgive me." Hancock said proudly. I could almost hear Hancock smirking.

Ace protested with an angry voice,"NO, I won't do those things!"

"...stop being in denial. Anyway I'm going."

"No I am!"

Then I heard fighting, and I decided to reveal myself. "Hey Ace, I'm back, sorry it took so long." I said, casually while coming out of my hiding place.

Ace turned to me and he gawked. "You didn't hear our conversation before...right?" He asked, with a discomforted expression on his face.

I looked up at him, trying to make me look as idiotic as I could. It didn't take too much effort to do so. "Huh? What?" I scratched my head and looked confused, "What conversation?"

Ace sighed and leaned back, "Nothing, Luffy. Nothing at all." Then he replaced his relieved expression with a bright smile, "We should be going now, bye Hancock!"

Hancock smiled casually, but his eyes didn't seem to show the same emotions as his face. He and Ace looked at each other for a moment before Ace turned away and said, "Let's go." And I bounded behind him like a dog, yipping and yapping.

* * *

**Nami's POV**

I was out of the bathroom 5 minutes later, feeling much better as I walked back to my locker. The incident with Luffy was still fresh in my mind. I snickered as I thought back to his confused face.

It almost looked cute...Almost. Though annoying would be a better word.

I turned back to the lockers and I noticed that Kaya and Usopp were still talking. Kuro was nowhere to be found. Seeing how weird it was, I came up to them and I looked at Usopp. He had a black eye.

"What happened?" I asked with a worried tone as I looked at Usopp's dark black eye. It looked like he had been hit really hard by someone. I also noticed scratch marks on his cheeks. Dark red blood oozed out of one of the scratches that had been cut deep enough.

Usopp grinned sheepishly, "A fight." Then he lifted up his fist, in an almost triumphant manner, "And I won!" He claimed, dancing around with a weird victory dance.

I eyed him skeptically and then I glanced at Kaya. Kaya was shaking her head as she said, "Well, sorta. He won with words, but he lost physically."

My eyebrow rose as I nodded understandably, "That's more believable." Then I bent forward, towards Usopp and teased, "Who did you fight?"

"I fought Kuro. He was bad-mouthing my father, so I punched him...or at least tried to, but later I scared him away after telling him a lie of mine! HA!"

I frowned, "Wow, I didn't think Kuro would be scared away like that."

Kaya frowned, "I don't know what happened. Kuro just started acting strangely and he told me to wait here for him."

"That's really weird..." I said while narrowing my eyes. And then I broke into a smile. "So, I gather that you two going out now, or something?"

Kaya's cheeks reddened and she looked away while Usopp just fell on the floor. "What?" He asked, with a surprised voice as he looked up at me, "W-what are you saying?"

Kaya didn't look up at as she tucked her pale blonde hair behind her red ears, "Nami, don't ask something so embarrassing."

I grinned devilishly, "Well, everyone knows that it's going to happen soon, so why not?" They both turned scarlet, "If you guys don't go on offense, then you don't get a girlfriend or a boyfriend. That's pure fact!" I shouted, while slamming my fist down on Usopp's head. This time he fell completely on the floor, mumbling something incoherent.

"Usopp!" Kaya cried with a worried tone, as she sat down to help him, "Nami, don't be so hard on him! He's fragile!"

"Oops, sorry! Should have hit him on the nose. That way, my fist might actually squish it to normal size." I laughed as I squatted next to the pair poking Usopp's bouncy nose.

While she helped Usopp up, the bell rang and I bounced up, "Sorry guys, gotta go, see you guys tomorrow!" Kaya and Usopp said something, but I didn't hear them, instead I started running out of the school at full speed.

The bell told us that all students had leave the school grounds in the period of 10 minutes, or they would be assigned detention or some other weird punishment. You couldn't really expect a legal punishment in such a crazy school anyway.

* * *

I ran out of the school with my school bag, jogging until I caught up with all of my friends. Today, there was only Zoro, Sanji, Ace, and Luffy.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late! I was talking to Usopp and...turns out, he's going home with Kaya today!" I said while shrugging. Well, it wasn't really a lie anyway..

Sanji turned and yelled, "Oh, Nami-swan! You're finally here! I was beginning to feel lonely today, just being with a bunch of lousy saps, but now that my lovely goddess is here. I can finally be at peace!" He had pink hearts in his eyes. And he danced like a noodle...

"Yes, Yes Sanji-kun. I know you love me..." I say, distractedly, and he danced again.

Zoro only grunted, and Ace glanced back and smiled politely. Luffy didn't turn around at all.

I chuckled. The picture of Luffy in the girls bathroom wiping himself with paper towels flashed in my mind and I broke down, laughing hysterically.

Luffy blushed as he looked behind him, "Gosh, it wasn't that funny." Ace only raised an eyebrow and Zoro just didn't pay attention to me. Sanji got down to his knees and said, "Oh, my beloved angel, what makes you so happy today?"

I turned to him and my laughter grew, "Oh, nothing. Nothing important." Sanji gave me a confused look before he got up and danced around me chanting, "Nami-swan! Nami-swan!" and "mellorine!"

Zoro groaned and edged farther away from Sanji. Hearing Zoro's groan, Sanji whipped his head back and yelled, "What, Marimo? you got a problem."

Zoro glared back with an intimidating aura, "Yeah"

"And what's that?"

"You're annoying me!"

"Good, Ya shitty moss-head!" Sanji cried as he lifted up his leg to beat the crap out of Zoro. Zoro easily dodged and muttered, "Oh, it is so on!" He took his swords out of his scabbard and started to battle it out with Sanji.

I rolled my eyes as I edged closer to Luffy. "Hey, Luffy, can I come over to your house today?" I saw Ace turn and look at me suspiciously.

Luffy kept walking like nothing was happening and said, "Why? you're not going to tease me again, are you?"

I gave him a devious smile while tapping my fingers together, "No, of course not. I'd just love to see Lucy again...and look at your huge mansion, and all of the riches in it." My words came out like purrs, much like a cats.

Ace looked at me with a funny expression. "Your eyes, Nami...they're..." Then he looked back to the road in front of him, not wanting to look into my eyes, "They look like beri signs."

I ignored him, "So Luffy...are you going to let me come?"

Luffy smiled, "Sure, the more the hairier!"

Ace sweat-dropped, "Luffy...It's the more the merrier."

"That's what I said...?"

"N-no you sa-" -then he looked at Luffy's confused face- "...okay whatever."

* * *

**At Luffy's house-still Nami's POV**

`.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*.'

Wow, just wow. There was no other word to describe this...(well there was a lot of words to describe this, but none that I could think of at that moment). I was in Luffy's house, looking around, suddenly feeling very small. The ceiling was about 30 feet high, marble floors, statues, grand pianos, a huge spiral staircase, and a lot of fancy rooms.

I was surprised that all of those stone statues were still intact. Luffy seemed pretty clumsy sometimes...

As Luffy led me through his house, my eyes sparkled brilliantly as I looked for money or jewelry to steal. Hey don't get me wrong, No matter how much I loved Luffy and Lucy, I'd still steal from them...to support my family.

My plan for stealing stuff was going pretty well, and I was feeling pretty happy...well until a certain person made me very irritated.

Zoro.

He had insisted to go to Luffy's house too and Luffy had let him, while repeating the phrase, the more the merrier. Ace had tried to come too, but a tall guy with pineapple shaped hair dragged him away at the last moment.

So it was only me, Zoro and Luffy...great...stuck with two idiots.

And Zoro didn't have any sense of direction, so during several occasions, he had somehow gotten lost in the big mansion. Eventually, he would be found somewhere else, examining an old painting hanging in a hallway or looking at a sword lying around in one of Garp's training rooms.

After a long time, Luffy successfully led both of us into his room, which, much to my annoyance, happened to be very close to the entrance. His room was very girly, but simple. There was only one bed...weird. Did Lucy share a room and a bed with him? Well, I'd have to ask him later.

He let us sit down on the couches, but I had immediately gone searching around his room, trying to find some form of money, but the glares I received from Zoro made me stop.

I sat down like I was supposed to, and I grinned nervously, "Soooo" I started awkwardly with a big smile, "How's life?"

They answered in unison, "...good." Another awkward silence followed.

I couldn't think of any thing to say, so I looked around for inspiration, "Uhhh." I started, as I saw a high school book that was talking about careers and I blurted out, "What do you guys want to be when you grow up?

They both stared at me quietly for a moment before Luffy announced, "I want to be a mafia boss...or more like..." He paused for a moment to think, before continuing with enlightened eyes, "Ah! I want to the the mafia king!"

"Mafia king?" I asked, cringing a little, before turning to Zoro, "How about you?"

"I want the be the world's best swordsman, but I'll have to beat Hawkeye mihawk first..."

"Mihawk...That teacher at school?" I asked, with raised eyebrows. "He's that good?"

Zoro grinned as he said, "Yeah, he's number one in the world! He's an amazing teacher too!"

Woah...number one in the world? How come I've never heard of him...?, I thought, but I kept quiet about that and instead I asked, "...So you're trying to beat your teacher?"

"...Yeah!" He answered, with bright eyes, showing that he loved to talk about

"Okay..." I said nodding. "Why are you aiming for this goal?"

"Because of my sister, and because of Luffy." He replied evenly.

My eyebrows shot up and I asked, "Luffy? What does this have to do with Luffy?"

Hearing his name, Luffy bounced up and down, much like an energetic puppy. Ignoring him, I looked back at Zoro as he answered, "He's my boss, and I'm his underboss..."

My mouth flew open. "You're in the mafia too?! So that's why you left the police force..." Then I gasped, "You quit being a police officer...so that you could be part of a mafia?"

Well, I knew I was missing the big point here, but still. Who would leave such a wonderful job so that they could be a part of the mafia? More specifically...Luffy's?

He nodded slowly and leaned back on the sofa, looking at the ceiling. I laughed, "Y'know what's funny?"

Luffy whipped body back to me, tilted his head and asked, "What?" He waited for me to tell him a joke, or something funny.

"I hate the mafia." I replied curtly.

The room grew quiet for a second, before Luffy asked, "Why? Being in the mafia is so fun! How would you hate the mafia?"

"Because they're terrible, evil people, That's why!" I said, shaking her head. "Don't be a mafia boss, Luffy. You're so innocent, and pure. You can't be like those evil people."

Luffy was quiet suddenly. He lowered his hat and shadowed his face, "Y'know, they're not always evil." Luffy said softly, "Shanks is a mafia boss."

"Oh Shanks is? Thats cool...Wait what?" I asked with my eyes opened wide. "Shanks is a mafia boss?"

"Yeah, that's what I said." Luffy replied. "And he's one of the world's strongest, too."

Woah, first, how could a mafia boss get a job as a teacher, second,...he's one of the world's strongest too? That was mind-blowing, but I still didn't want Luffy to be a mafia boss. The less mafia groups out there, the better...

Then I did a double take..."Wait a moment! Damn, I just realized that both of you respect teachers from our school, and they both happened to be world famous...How the hell did Rayleigh hire them?" Then I shook my head, and sighed. "Actually, I'm not even going to ask."

Luffy sat there dumbly and said, "But you just asked."

"Shut it!" I cried back, annoyed that he had talked back to me. Then I looked at the both of them, smiling as I leaned forward and whispered, "Y'know what I want to do when I grow up?"

They leaned in too, and shook their heads in unison. This time, Zoro was curious, and he asked, "What?"

"I want to make maps."

Both of them sat there quietly. "Oh." the said, together, in unison. "That's stupid."

I trembled with anger and I resisted the urge to hit them on the head. Instead, I resumed talking, "Not just normal maps...I draw maps of mafia hideouts. Then I use the maps to steal money from them"

"Ah." They answered again. Then they looked at each other, grinning like they had a plan.

A silence followed and I waited for another reaction.

But none came.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" I asked, confused.

Luffy said, "Say what?" He looked at my face, before he smiled, "Oh yeah...I wanted to ask you something."

"Huh?"

"Will you join my mafia crew?"

...Wha...that was weird. I thought he just asked me to join his mafia crew. Maybe I didn't hear him right, "Can you say that again?"

"Will you join my mafia crew?"

...Eh?"What the ****... Did he just hear what I said? I hated the mafia...this guy...he's just crazy...

I started to yell, "No, of course I won't! I'm surprised that you even had a mafia!"

He still had this grin on his face, "Please?" He gave me puppy dog eyes, and I looked away. Then he pouted and added slowly, "Oh then...I guess you will just have to pass on the monthly payment that members get...I heard it was 100,000 beri."

My eyes immediately lit up, "Well, maybe...I guess I could join for a bit." I said slowly, smiling. "Just for a bit. Don't get me wrong, I'm just doing it cause I feel like it. It's temporary."

Zoro rolled his eyes and exchanged looks with Luffy, "Well, welcome to the crew, Nami."

"I just said it was temporary!"

"Yeah sure" Zoro said dismissively. "...and there's something I need to add." He was struggling to keep a straight face. Then I inspected Luffy's face. They were both trying not to laugh.

"What?!" I asked, impatiently. They were starting to annoy me.

"Well, the thing is..." He started slowly, "Luffy is a girl."

Oh...Luffy is? That's nice...really nice...hahaha...wait, Luffy's a girl?

...did I hear correctly...LUFFY'S A GIRL?

My mouth flew wide open and I said, "You're not pulling my leg are you?"

Zoro and Luffy burst out laughing. Zoro answered, between laughs, "Of course not. Man, that expression was priceless." They were laughing so hard, that Luffy started crying.

I made a face. What the hell was so funny? "Um...any clarification?"

Zoro nodded and motioned to Luffy, "Luffy, I guess you should tell her."

Luffy smiled and said, "Well, I'm Lucy and I got turned into a boy, then I was renamed Luffy...That's it."

My eyebrows furrowed until they would furrow no more, and I asked, amazed,"...Wait you're not only a girl...but you're Lucy too?" I looked around to see whether or not there was a video camera hanging around. Maybe this was all just a fucked up reality show? Nah, probably not.

"Yep, I'm Lucy!" Luffy replied..or maybe his name was now Lucy. I was too confused.

I asked, "How is that even possible?" Then I stopped talking, and the answer hit me like a wave, "...It must be a devil fruit power!"

Then I did another double take, "WAIT! If all of that is true...then you lied to me on the second day of school...! You said a whole load of crap about Ace having amnesia, and your devil fruit powers...and...and about having a twin!"

"Yeah I did...I meant to tell you sooner, but I couldn't...don't tell anyone, though. It's a secret." He said while putting his fingers to his lips.

I rolled my eyes, "Does anyone else know?" If more people know, then this wouldn't have been a very good secret.

He nodded while saying, "Yep, Ace, Robin, Hancock, and my family."

"...What Robin and Hancock know!?" I asked, feeling very betrayed, "Why would they know that?"

Luffy shrugged, "Robin guessed, and Hancock heard."

I rubbed my forehead and sighed. This was so hard to believe...It really was. To suddenly be told that one of friends could change their gender, it was difficult to process. No matter how smart I was.

Then I said, "...Well, at least you told me now. If you told me later, than I would've been ang-"

"_dun dun dum dee dum dun dun dum dee dum" _I was interrupted by my cell phone's ring tone.

I got up, went to my school bag, which I had set on Luffy's desk, and grabbed my phone. I opened it and the screen said, "Incoming call, Genzo 000-000-0000 (can't put real number here.)"

I raised an eyebrow. It was rare for Genzo to call me. He only called when something happened back at home...I hope it wasn't bad news. I pressed the answer button and Genzo's voice blasted into my ear, and I realized that I had put it on speaker.

"NAMI! HELLO? NAMI! ARE YOU THERE?"

I answered while holding my ear, "Yes, ah, wait a moment. I need to take this off speaker mode."

"OH, OKAY!"

I think I was going slightly deaf in my right ear. I rubbed it again before placing the phone on the left side of my ear. "Okay, now you can talk."

"O.K. Well, I just wanted to tell you that you can't come home tonight. Something is...happening and you must not -I repeat- you must not come home. No matter what happens, just stay at a friend's house or something. I already called Nojiko, so you guys are both clear...alright?"

My eyes widened and my breathing came a bit hard, "Wait...does this mean...something really really bad happened! Is Belle-mere okay? Is she hurt?" This kind of message always led to something bad.

He sighed, "Well, I guess we're doing okay over here. But please don't come. I'm begging you. Just don't come."

I gulped and looked around Luffy's room. Right now, both Luffy and Zoro were staring at me, and I suddenly felt self-conscious. "Why not?"

Genzo didn't speak for a moment. There was an awkward silence before he spoke again, "I can't tell. I really can't tell."

I was tempted to ask why again, but repeating the same question wasn't going to solve anything. Genzo wasn't going to tell, and i was just going to live with that. I sighed and I replied, "Alright, I'll listen to you..."

Genzo breathed a sigh of relief before saying, "That's a good girl. Now, I promise I'll explain everything to you tomorrow."

I nodded, even though he could not see me, and I said, "Ok, bye."

"Bye." He replied quickly, before a loud sound of static was heard, and he hung up.

I glanced back at the phone one last time before putting it away in my bag. Then I looked back at the two who were staring at me and I asked, "What?" They were looking at me strangely. It kind of freaked me out.

Zoro grinned and said, "You're not going to listen to him, are you?"

I was tempted to ask him how he had listened to the conversation, but I didn't. Instead I smiled back and said, "Of course not! Who do you think I am?"

"Nami of course." Luffy replied, while picking his (or her) nose.

I simply ignored her. I wondered whether or not she was pretending to be stupid, or she really was. Well, it didn't really matter did it? I slowly got my things ready and I walked towards the door, "Bye, Luffy, Bye Zoro. See ya..."

"See ya." They replied, and waved.

On the way out, I caught a glance of a tall man with a red tattoo on his face, a big man with a lot of make-up on, a blonde haired teen, and a red-haired man...who looked a lot like Shanks. I had turned back to see them again, but when I did. They were nowhere to be found. So I just shrugged and walked out of the house. The guards that I passed did not move, nor did they seem to blink. They just looked ahead.

So I passed them with ease, grinning as I did.

When I was out of the area. I smiled as I took out a few pieces of sparkling jewelry.

"I've gotten better at stealing..." I said as I tucked the jewelry back into my pocket and started running towards my house.

I had to know what was going on back there.

* * *

_Luffy's POV_

After Nami left, Zoro turned to me and said, "Do you think we made a good choice? I don't really trust Nami."

I shrugged showing that I didn't know and I replied, "I just reacted with pure instinct. She seems like a good person, and she can draw maps of other mafia headquarters. That's good isn't it?"

"I guess, but what worries me is how she knows what the other headquarters look like." He gave me a troubled look, "Where does she get all of that information?"

"I don't know." I answered, feeling a bit confused too. When Nami mentioned it a while ago, I hadn't really thought of that, but now that Zoro mentioned it. It did seem a bit strange. But I shrugged it off. "She probably has her sources.

Zoro looked at me skeptically, "I guess."

Just then the door opened slowly. Ivankov stuck his head in and said, "Luffy, you have visitors." Ivankov turned and whispered something before turning again, "It's someone I know you would love to see again."

Huh? Weird...someone I would love to see again? I racked my brain for anyone who would fit that category. I didn't know. I looked back at Zoro and I raised both of my eyebrows, "Who?"

"Oh, you'll see in just a moment. Don't worry, he already knows your situation. In fact he has come for that reason."

"He?" Zoro asked, turning white.

"My situation?" i asked, also turning white.

Then we both looked at each other again, "Huh?"

Just as we looked back at Ivankov, the door creaked open and another head was stuck in, followed with my dad's. Blonde, ruffled hair streamed on top of light blue eyes, and a handsome smile was flashed towards me.

Oh my...it's not who I think it is...is it? My mouth flew open, and my hand came up in disbelief...It couldn't be. They looked alike, but he came at a time like this? Maybe it was an illusion? I rubbed my eyes and looked up again. He was still there and he was looking at me strangely.

"..."

"..."

"S-sabo?" I uttered, hoarsely.

"Sabo?" Zoro repeated, with an confused look.

And then the blonde teen grinned, "Long time no see...

Lucy."

* * *

The end of this chapter...took so long! like 2-4 months...dying...changed my writing style too...review? Sorry if this sucks...

It's 8,133 words!


End file.
